forward unto the light
by Its Me Fi
Summary: I am rewriting this series it is called forward unto light rewritten
1. Chapter 1: it begins

The fleet of forward unto the light

Deep in the farthest reaches of space covenant battle cruisers slowly drifted towards a soft ominous glowing red light. On the biggest of the 5 ships with words in blocky lettering spelled out the words _forward unto the light._On the bridge of the flagship a brute in black armor wearing a dark cloak sat in the command chair. The armored brute continued, "NO! Our destiny is not in the light but the light the beyond the light!" Then one of the ship masters said, "But sir all ship and fleets that went into that light all got destroyed and the only evidence of this is one message of the entire crewman shouting in terror." To prove his point the ship master that spoke said, "Begin transmission." Then there was a hiss of static then the transmission begun. There was the sound of explosions and crew men shouting in terror saying, "It can't be no! Please! Nooooooooo!" The shipmaster bowed his head and said, "End transmission." The sound went dead then the black clad figure said, "Well if we must…" He pressed a button on his chair and said, "Bridge to fire control begin charging Mac guns and fire on my mark."

He looked up and said to the other shipmasters "The same goes to all of you. Begin charging Mac guns and fire on my mark." The ship master's replied in unison "Aye-aye sir!"

The screens flickered and went black then he turned to his communications officer. A red brute with blue eyes and a small helmet showing that the brute was a girl and had a forerunner insignia on her back and said, "Alert the crew men on the ship and the forward operations base in the Zulu system that we are preparing to fire on this red glowing light!"

The officer nodded and turned to her station and began typing furiously then the figure turned and pressed a blue button and said over the inter comm. "_Attention all personnel this is the fleet master attention… We are preparing to fire on the red light get to your defensive positions and prepare for internal and external contact immediately I repeat external and internal contact imminent."_The fleet master released the button and was about to get up and go check on something but paused mid-way on getting up when a beeping noise started and the communications officer gasped and turned and said with fear and awe "sir! It's the leadership the wish to talk to you immediately!" the commander sat down adruptedly and said "put them on immediately!"

she nodded and punched in a command as the commander turned his chair to face a big view screen that stretched from the ceiling to the floor it blurred and cleared up to show 8 old brutes sitting in a high topped chair then the commander said getting up and bowing "leadership. What gives me the honor of having an audience with you?" the leadership sat there for a few minutes the commander straightened then the leader in the middle said "you can skip the flattery fleet master Nep' faylon we just learned of what you are planning to do and highly disagree with what you are planning to do" the leader paused then said "your orders are to hold position and study it and-" the leader stopped adruptedly when a jackal garbed in a long elegant red robe shuffled in and bent down and whispered in the head leaders ear then when the jackal finished the leader muttered "is that so?" the jackal nodded and then the leader said "interesting" then the leader stood and the commander straightened then the leader said "commander I have received news that this red light is highly dangerous and you are to destroy this thing on sight don't stop firing until nothing is left!"

The commander bowed saying "I shall commence with your orders immediately and report to you when I am finished" the leader nodded and the screen fizzled and went dark then the communications officer said "sir the other vessels have locked on and are ready to fire on your command" the fleet master sat down and turned his chair to look out the immense view port in the front, the communications officer stood to the left of the fleet master with a data pad and the fleet master said on simple word that would plunge them into the biggest war in recorded history that will kill trillions of humans and covenant alike "fire" the officer nodded and pressed a button on her holo data pad suddenly there was a loud hum as 5 hug long rock hard metal cannons protruded out of the bottom and top of the cruisers and the hum grew in intensity till everyone could no longer stand it.

Then there was a 2 second silence then a unspeakably loud boom sounded and then 25 blue laser shot out of all 25 cannons and impacted the red light it flickered and glowed redder then a booming horrible chuckle that grew to a laugh and said "do you seriously think that will hurt me you must be kidding I shall show you power" thinking fast he shouted "ISSUE A MAYDAY TO THE LEADER SHIP OR CLOSEST BASE OR COVENANT WAR SHIP OR CRUISER HURRY! NOW! GO!" the officer nodded and began typing furiously on pressed a button and yelled "IT'S DONE!" then the commander said patch me through to the leadership" is said in an oddly calm voice. Puzzled the officer did so then he said "MAYDAY! MAYDAY THIS IS THE FLEET MASTER OF THE FORWARD UNTO THE LIGHT WE HAVE ENGAGED THE ENEMY AND NEED REINFORCEMENT THIS THING IS ALIVE I REPEAT THE THING IS ALIVE MAYDAY, MAYDAY WE HAVE CONTACT I REPEAT WE HAVE CONTACT AND ARE MOVING TO ENGAGE WE- HUH?- NO PLEASE NOOOO!"

He pulled out two energy swords and began to lunge and slice at the enemy but suddenly it evaded, dodge, rolled left and lunged grabbed and elite and impaled him and threw his body at the commander but he evaded and lunged in time to impale the insurgent and then he pulled his sword and whirled around when the communication officer yelled "behind you!" he evaded and sliced the enemy then turned to look out the view port with the remaining 3 elite's with energy swords in hand to see the bridge of one of the cruiser's erupted on flames and exploded and he saw his comrades fly out of the bridge and float out into space and drift away then a couple seconds later the ship split in two with fire trailing fire both ends then another did the same but this time the engines in the rear exploded and fire flew out all possible opening's then the bridge exploded taking the rest of the ship with it sending debris floating in all directions then the commander turned to the remaining elite's on the bridge and said

"block the bridge entrance don't let anything through" they nodded and ran to the entrance and began to barricade it with destroyed consoles and left one slim opening to fire plasma through then the commander turned to the communications officer and said "patch me through to the remaining ship master's If they are still alive" she nodded and ran to her console and punched in a code then the commander turned and faced the view screen 3 screens flickered on showing flames then a elite showed up on one screen then a shipmaster appeared on the second and a bloody jackal appeared on the third and he said to the elite "elite where is your ship master?" he replied "dead sir one of the first killed, me and my squad is all that's left sir we are holding them off here but we are running out of plasma battery's I'm not sure how much longer we are going to last sir" the commander nodded and turned to the jackal and said "what about you" the jackal replied " I don't know sir when they attacked I made my way here saw the whole crew dead and one of them I shot them and 2 elite's a Chieftain and 5 jackals have just arrived we are all that's left we aren't sure though" then the commander turned to the last screen and said "and you?" the shipmaster said "I am holding them off with my last squad of jackals and elite's and I have 4 crewmen left" the commander nodded then whirled around to see the things trying to break through the barricade and the elite's began to fire back at the demons

Meanwhile back at the senate the jackal that was telling the leadership of the red light was walking down a hall leading away from the leadership chamber when suddenly his holo pad began to flash he raised it and pressed a holographic button then a line appeared and began to move showing voice patterns then suddenly he heard the message that nearly made him drop his holo pad "MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS THE FLEET FORWARD UNTO DAWN WE HAVE CONTACT IT'S ALIVE I REPEAT THE LIGHT IS ALIVE MAYDAY MAYDAY….."

the senator didn't hear the rest because he was already running back to the leadership to alert them of the mayday he had just received. when he got there the leadership was discussing their next move and the senator cleared his throat to get their attention they stopped and looked at him and one leader said "what is it" it was more of a demand rather than a question. The jackal said "um I just received a mayday from the fleet forward unto the light" it seemed as time itself stopped then the high leader stood and said "what!" the jackal connected his holo pad to a large view screen and repeated the mayday. Then the leader sat down and covered his face with his hands then he muttered "it's just as we feared"

the others nodded and muttered in agreement then the leader looked up and regained his composure then said "we will not have a repeat in history and we will not lose our strongest fleet and commander issue a worldwide command launch every fleet available and send them to the forward unto the lights coordinates and get me our second in command fleet master immediately and ready contact the U.N.S.C. we will need their help" the senator bowed and ran off then the leadership walked up to the pedestal the rose from the floor and straightened when the screen flickered to life revealing the image of the U.N.S.C. admiral Terrence hood then he said

"before you start ranting let me speak" the leader raised his hand to stop him and said "no I won't I know we have a grim past but, we need your help" when the leader said that it was like time it self, stopped. Shocked lord hood said "what do you mean" then the leader said "senator replay the mayday we received from the forward unto the light" he nodded and replayed it, when It finished lord hood said "you don't mean that…" the leader nodded and said "it is just as me and my fellow leadership feared the devils demons are back and want revenge so on behalf of the leadership and covenant we beg for your help if you help us get our fleet back and destroy the flood the leadership and I will join the negotiating table, be ready for our arrival so ready a gravity lift landing pad on your home planet near your new Mombasa city"


	2. Chapter 2: character form

Character Form

Hey everyone I know you disappointed but I need some main characters if you would like to be in it simply answer the following questions and submit it via private messaging or comment (primarily private messaging please)

Are you human or a covenant?

If a human are you a marine, sergeant, crew man, communications officer for a unsc ship or a ship master or a senator(only two slots open for a human fleet master and covenant fleet master)

If covenant are you a grunt, jackal, brute, chieftain, elite, or a ship master or fleet master or a senator for the covenant

Now almost done

I have two available fleets the fleet of sweet darkness (a covenant fleet) and the fleet of spirits (a human fleet)

And I need about 5 ship masters if you choose to be a ship master pm me and we can discuss the ship's I have available

And the rest is the usual like what your character looks like, when they were taken to serve their species in battle, what their names are and their personality

Now i will publish the next chapter but from then on I won't publish till I get a least 6-10 of these forms and no partially submitted forms IT MUST BE COMPLETE IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THE STORY and I put that in capital letters cause I know that at least 5 of you who submit this form will only submit it partially filled out and don't worry nobody dies

Fleet master Nep' faylon out

(this story is possibly gonna be 30 chapters)


	3. Chapter 3: preparations

Forward unto the light

Chapter 2: preparations

hey everyone i just want you loyal crewmen and marines reading my story to know that i am having some dificulties naming chapters and finding the right one so don't be alarmarned that excluding the character form this is no doubt chapter 2 so when i fix the problem ill will update with out cease

ok so basically in this chapter the one of about a zillion battles comes to a close and i won't post another chapter till i get a couple character submission forms cause if some one wants to get introduced the next chapter is a good chapter to introduce characters so uh yeah here is chapter 2 (or maybe 3) of the forward unto the light

and before i start lets give a special round of applaus for yappi chick who inspired me to write

* * *

><p>Lord hood nodded and said "I will have marines set up a grav lift spot for you to land" the leader nodded and said "but! If your men fire on me or my fellow leadership I will glass your planet without cease, I am not taking any chances of you taking my prisoner" Lord hood thought for a moment then said "how about I meet you in one of my flagships and discuss it that way there is no need for bloodshed" the leader chuckled saying "it is far too late for that admiral but that seems like a good idea…..ok I will meet you by your afternoon time me and my fellow leadership will take our fleet <em>the diplomacy and politics<em> and we will take several destroyers should you open fire on us when we approach" without waiting for a reply he turned and walked down the ramp and walked to a large door followed by the rest of the leadership and the walk down a long hall and turned left and continued walking till they reached an elevator operated by a grunt who bowed to them saying "honored ones" they dismissed his flattery and stepped on then the grunt shuffled to the controls and one of the leadership said "hangar" the grunt nodded and punched in a number and the elevator slid down after they reached the floor they stepped off and thanked the grunt who replied humbly "it was a pleasure your majesty's" they turned and walked down a hallway and began to discuss what the humans might want in return for helping them finally the reached a massive hangar that was 4 foot ball fields long and 5 foot ball fields wide they boarded a sleek purple flagship with the words _the diplomat _in blocky letters followed by 15 hunters, 30 elite's with energy swords, 60 grunts and 50 brutes and chieftains. Then the ship after it was finished being loaded with more grunts, jackals, brutes, elite's and chieftains it rose in the air and roared out of the hangar followed by 8 more ships

Meanwhile back in the heat of the battle near the red light on the bridge of the _forward unto the light_ the elite's continued to bravely fight back the flood who had no gotten to some unlucky jackals, grunts, and brutes and eaten them and turned them into carrier forms and combat forms mean while Nep' faylon continued to issue a mayday hoping that a ship passing by might hear it and send for help after the 5th mayday he turned and looked at 3 screens and said "any luck?" the figures on the screens a jackal on one an elite on another and a shipmaster on the third all shook their heads the fleet master sighed heavily knowing that they might not be rescued turned and was about to address his communications officer when an explosion shook the _forward unto the light_ knocking the fleet master and the others on the bridge and the combat forms being battled off the their feet with after a while the elite's jumped up and began to fire on the still dazed combat forms while the fleet master slowly got to his feet and walked over and helped the communications officer back to her feet then said to the others on the bridge "what was THAT" they yelled back a 'I don't know sir' then one of the gold elite's with a plasma rifle and energy sword said while shooting the rifle "I don't know sir it could be a boarding party sir or a anti-matter charge I leaning towards the anti-matter charge since we are light years away from friendly forces sir" the fleet master nodded considering this then said "ok keep fighting im gonna do a systems check on what's left of my baby" then he limped over to a still operating console and using his good eye since his left eye was hit by debris thrown around by a plasma grenade and began typing then he hit enter when he was finished and a schematic of the current state of the ship came up on the view screen then he gasped when he saw something had latched onto the ship then he ran over to the live communication screen and said "all remaining ship's something has latched on to the lower rear access hatch please get a view on the thing and identify" three screens came to life to reveal the elite, shipmaster and a now bloody faced jackal who coughed and said "I have a view on the object and-" his face turned to a face of pure shock and amazement and said "sir! You won't believe this, a board vessel has latched onto the _forward unto light_ and it's one of us!" the fleet master turned to face the officer who was sitting there in mandible wide open in shock then he turned to the elite's who had paused firing and turned to look at the commander, the combat forms realizing something had hit the ship turned to go see who the new occupants were then the fleet master said "the flood have sensed somethi-" he was interrupted by the sound of plasma gunfire and assault rifle gunfire and the shout of human and covenant voices some grunt voices louder than others some saying "they are all around me!" when the gunfire ceased a human voice said "hello?" then the fleet master called "who goes there identify yourself" then the voice replied "well I'll be there are survivors, I am sergeant Johnson of Charlie team now that I have introduced my self now how about you identify YOURSELF"

the fleet master called back "ah well met I am fleet master Nep' faylon I am on the bridge with the remains of my crew are there anymore of you or is it just you" sergeant Johnson replied "yes there is now stay put im comin to save your sorry ***" then one of the elite's said "sir I've got movement" then a couple minutes later another said "a human sir I'd say roughly about a squad and they have friendly forces with them sir" the fleet master nodded and walked up to the long narrow opening wide enough to shoot through and said "halt the one by sergeant Johnson approach"

a man walked up and peeked through the opening and said "boo, now let us through or I'm gonna give you a taste of a frag grenade" the fleet master sighed and said "move the barrier" the elite's obeyed and with little effort pulled the barrier back and the mixed squad of marines and covenant walked in and sergeant Johnson walked over to Nep' faylon and said "so you're the one issued the mayday, funny, you look like someone who never issues one, but since you had to get momma Johnson out of bed to save your sorry *** I think I deserve a thank you" the fleet master nodded a thanks Johnson smiled and turned and called "I found survivors chief get your *** in here and say hello oh yeah bring the rest of the team in to we got work to do" a few minutes later another squad entered this time it consisted of human and covenant engineers then after the least of the squad got in and began to get to work a green clad figure entered the fleet master's eyes widened he activated his energy sword and roared "THE DEMON!"

he charged at chief who dodged rolled and stood up behind Nep' faylon and pointed his assault rifle at him and then Johnson noticing the outburst shouted "HEY HEY HEY! Break it up! Break it up! Now listen here you two I didn't have to wake up at 4 in the morning to come to this now If I were you to I'd cut it out and chill, now if I'm correct the rest of the fleet should be here right about…now" he took his ever present cigar out and took out a liter and lit it up and took a long drag on it then blew a smoke ring and looked out the view port just in time to see 10 ships come out of slip space then the enemy ships realizing that they were far outnumbered and were beaten retreated deep into space then there was a hiss of static and a damaged screen flickered to life and the image of a human senator appeared and said in a odd accent that sound a cross between Irish and British "hello? Can you hear me fleet master? If you can hear me, stay put and listen closely one of your reactors is severely damaged and you have only minutes left to get off we are sending a team to extract you from the bridge be ready to jump"

as if on cue a loud Thunk came from the ceiling and the hiss of a cutter was heard and a circle of ceiling fell to the floor and a rope fell in where everyone climbed in, ounce everyone was aboard the hatch closed and the small vessel roared away a minute later a ear splitting explosion rocked the vessel and Nep' faylon let out a whimper as his first flag ship that he had since he graduated from the officer academy which was exactly to date 30 years ago but it was brief and silent to where no one could hear it. An hour later they reached his last two ships that were in bad shape one of the ships in which was flaming from punctures from missiles they latched onto an air lock and exited without waiting for the rest of his men Nep' faylon walked to the bridge where a bloody faced jackal greeted him then Nep' faylon said "where is the rest of your men" the jackal replied "in the infirmary I stayed here to keep watch over the bridge" the fleet master nodded and righted the over turned command chair and sat pondering his loss by this time the repair crews arrived and fixed a couple stations and left then the remaining crew men arrived and began to man what stations they could then Nep' faylon said "get me the leader ship" and he stood up and faced the communications screen which flickered and fuzzed then a fuzzy picture of the leadership appeared and would skip a couple of times but it would do then the fleet master bowed deeply and said "leadership I am deeply sorry for my loss it won't happen again, and forgive me for asking but why are the humans and the demon here with your permission I will engage on sight and destroy them simply give the order" the leadership sat there for a moment then the head of the leadership said "nonsense! We have established a temporary peace treaty with them and-" the fleet master interrupted them saying "sorry but a crew man just informed me that we do not have enough fuel to engage a slip space jump and half of my men are dead, good honorable men sir, and around 30% of my men are in the infirmary and that leads me with at least 20% of crew men who can work not enough to even work the bridge I need re-enforcements to make it behind friendly lines I need help sir"

then another screen flickered to life showing a girl in a crisp UNSC ship master uniform she looked shocked that a bloody brute covered in cuts from top to bottom who should have passed out or died from blood loss was still strong enough to heft around his heavy armor and still stand is commanding a crew of 20 men on the bridge looking at her expectantly, she quickly masked her confusion and saluted saying "I have 10 repair crews ready to board and begin to make re-pairs permission to dock and begin repairs" he nodded saying with a chuckle "heh heh heh a girl commanding a ship all on her own judging by your crisp uniform and you composure and saluting and requesting permission I'd say you are fresh from the academy of officer training school this should be fun but anyway permission granted human" she nodded in shock and used her comm. To tell the repair crews to dock then when she was finished she said "well SORRY fleet master at least I'm not covered in blood which by the amount you have lost I would say you should be dead by now but hey it's your life so go ahead and get killed see if I care"

Nep' faylon growled "watch it human I have been through a battle and be warned I tend to be grumpy where the slightest human or covenant that pisses me off I kill it so stay out of my way and tell your men that or else one of them might not be returning home" she stepped back a little face full of fear then the leadership interevened by saying "now look her fleet master you _will _be nice because if you violate her hospitality and our temporary peace treaty and we will quarantine you and be put on court Marshall for disobeying orders, understood?" the fleet master bowed and was about to reply when a sudden torrent of pain roared through his side, spine, and leg Nep' faylon roared in pain and collapsed and didn't move, then human and covenant medic's alike ran to him and began medical procedures then one medic turned to the leadership who were now on their feet looking worried and tens and said "he has major internal damage and blood lose he may not make it due to how little supplies we have I'd suggest calling several medical frigates because we are have numerous wounded being found and the infirmaries are over loading" they nodded and the screen flickered off then the girl officer said "I have already called for a covenant medic frigate they should be here momentarily" he nodded and the screen flickered off then a crewman yelled "incoming ship! Prepare for boarding!"

a boom sounded and the ship shook then shouts were heard as medics came running in moving wounded from the infirmary onto the frigate and a squad of medic came in and lifted the fleet master onto a gurney and wheeled him out as fast as they could… the fleet master remembered waking up and hazy figures from wounded marine's moaning from wound's on them and blood all over the floor and the worried face's of elite's helping the human medics heft the fleet master onto a surgical bed and pulling off his bloody armor then everything slowly faded into darkness…..he was running, running for his life, running from a something he couldn't tell only it wanted death and it wanted him dead, the stupid officer girl was running in front of him as well, she laughed a hysterical laugh, and turned and impaled him with an energy sword as he slowly fell she morphed into an unspeakable monster with blood red eye's and….._beep….beep…beep….beep…beep….._then sound of the beeping was irritating he slowly opened his eye's and looked around to see everything had calmed down and there were doctor's hurrying about checking monitors and patient's and taking notes then repeating the task with another patient like mindless drones then one walked up to him, she was a slim doctor with a stern face and stern brown eye's she noticed he had woken up and she said in of course a stern voice "how do you feel" in a raspy voice he said "I don't care how I feel how are my men, are any dead, where are they, tell me NOW!" he started to get up and began asking the same questions this time louder then a bunch of doctors ran to him trying to push him down saying to not worry then an elite in grey armor walked in followed by the demon they paused and saw the commotion then the grey armored elite ran up and said "fleet master stand down! That's an order!"

then Nep' faylon recognizing him calmed down and suddenly weary slumped onto his bed and the doctors began checking his IV and the monitor's finally satisfied scuttled off to finish their work then the arbiter turned to the nurse and said "I wish to speak with him come back later" she huffed and gave a mean look but nodded and sulked off the arbiter turned back to faylon and said "that was reckless soldier do you know what you could have did" he paused then said "you may think your tough but do you know that you were so damaged that if you hadn't fainted when you did you could have _died" _the arbiter sighed and Nep' faylon replied "sorry sir I don't know what overcame me I mean all I care about is my men, do you know of their fate" the arbiter looked even more depressed but finally said "we suffered massive casualties you lost about maybe 40% of your men the rest are in intensive care unit the rest of your men who can work are being scanned for infection we are currently stationed at a special medical center on the human home planet the doctors expect you to make a steady recovery but you won't make a full recovery in about 2 weeks" the fleet master just sat there stunned beyond words but nodded knowing better than to question his superiors _especially _the arbiter a respected admiral. After the arbiter left with chief he sat there pondering what to do for the next 2 weeks so he sat there listening for the next 2 days where like torture for him, they wouldn't let him have any access they said that if he wants to get out early he would have to cooperate

With them and stop the 'I want to get out now' bouts and let them do their jobs after a couple of days he gave up and just sat there and let them do their thing finally they let him out and the admiral Terrence hood sent him a ward hog in which was waiting for him out front where he jumped into the passenger seat and growled "go, get me out of this **** hole" the driver nodded and gunned the engine and the ward hog rumbled and drove out the fleet master sighed as they went farther away from the hospital suddenly a noise that sounded like a theme song of some TV show the driver pulled out a phone and flicked it open and put it to his ear and said "hello?" he looked at the fleet master then said "yeah he's right here let me put you on speaker phone" he pressed a button and said "ok mate your on speaker phone" then a voice said "well Mr. I think I can take numerous damage and still live to command another fleet how are you feeling" the fleet master replied with a growl "like killing something stay out of my way if you want to live" the girl just laughed and said "ok anyway" getting serious she said " corporal I need you to drive the fleet master to the launch station we have some trouble in the Bushan system a couple of rebels got their hands on some star ships and are starting to cause trouble" the corporal replied "yes ma'am" and ended the call a couple hours later they arrived at the launch station where 8 enormous ships awaited the corporal parked the ward hog in a parking lot and the fleet master hopped out and walked to the admiral and the leadership who were talking about something when the fleet master approached then the admiral said ounce the fleet master was within earshot "ah! Nep' faylon you're here good you made a full recovery I presume" the fleet master grunted a reply "well I'm blind in my left eye and I'm mad as **** when will my men get here so I can get off this planet and back where I belong" the admiral replied "they are already aboard but the ship's are refueling, would you like to inspect your new fleet" Nep' faylon smiled and said "yes I would like that very much"

* * *

><p>what do you think huh? is it good? does it need more of something? if so don't be scared to comment all reviews a greatly accepted and helpfull please review<p>

oh yeah i wont post anymore chapters till i get at leat 3 character submission forms so please submit some

-fleet master out-


	4. Chapter 4: story notice

Notice for story

* * *

><p>hello loyal readers i have ran into a few problems i have some new machines that require pilots and i need some special ops pilots to pilot them and the next chapter is critical for these new machines they are called 'mechs' they are powerfull war machines and i need pilotes for them so basically<p>

give me the name for your mech pilot

what they look like and

the name of your mech which is listed below

osiris

death spawn

shadow cat

vulture

uziel

thor

loki

and the list goes on but it would be best if you went to and type in 'mech warrior vengeance 4' and look at what the mechs look like

thanks again for reading and contributing

fleet master nep' faylon out


	5. Chapter 5: it has a name

Forward unto the light

Chapter 3

The admiral smiled and nodded then said "first we shall meet your new crew for your flag ship in your flag ship's hangar" Nep' faylon nodded and they walked to the flagship where a ramp extending from the port side of the flag ship was and they walked up the ramp and into the ship where they were greeted by the commander of the squad of elite's that fought on the bridge during the battle he greeted the group with a salute saying "welcome aboard fleet master I hope you made a full recovery" the fleet master returned the salute and said "thanks commander, now let's go and see my new crew" the commander nodded an lead them down several halls and down an elevator and emerged into an immense hangar bigger than the hangar on his old ship where 10 long lines of brutes, jackals, grunts, elites, and chieftains the commander walked up to the front and said loud enough for them all to hear "all right you green horns show you fleet master some respect!" they all saluted and Nep' faylon walked up and stood beside the commander with his hands behind his back and said "ok listen up all of you, I am fleet master Nep' faylon you are to refer to me as sir or fleet master, you should consider yourself lucky to be under my command and I don't like to be the bad guy on my ship so consider me your friend not your enemy work hard and be loyal and everyone is equal in my ship no one is lower or higher on this ship and if I find out someone is being treated unfairly you will get to see what the airlock looks like from the outside" he paused and quietly asked the commander "well introduce yourself commander" he nodded and said "ok since the fleet master has introduced himself I'm gonna introduce my self I am commander freeman you are to call me sir or commander I lead ground forces of this fleet if I so much as catch you trying to run from a fight you will get a close look at energy sword through your chest" they all replied "sir yes sir!" he nodded and then the fleet master said "dismissed" he turned and left and the commander lead him to the bridge, from there the fleet master walked to the view screen which was a big square piece of glass that extended from the ceiling to the floor with a pedestal mounted to it then a hologram of a woman wearing a unsc jumpsuit appeared on the pedestal and said "hello fleet master" Nep' faylon was surprised that there was an AI on his ship but then said "I don't believe I requested a ship board AI on my ship" the AI's avatar looked hurt but she quickly covered it and said "well when I read your report on your previous battle I saw that you could have used an AI so I put in a request and ONI and your leadership approved of it and I transferred" Nep' faylon thought for a moment then said "well we must make the most of what opportunities come our way yes?" the AI nodded then said "yes" then the fleet master said "well let's not skip formalities, what's your name?" she put her hand on her hip a gesture he saw the AI cortana do then she said "I am MIA-06582794 your new shipboard AI" the fleet master nodded and said "nice to meet you" he turned and looked at the view screen and studied it he began to think of other things when Mia's voice broke through his thoughts and she said "we are ready for launch sir" he nodded and pressed a button on a nearby console "_attention all personnel this is the fleet master" _he paused then said "_we are preparing for launch"_ there was a rumble that shook the ship as it's thrusters ignited and it rose into the air and into space a couple minutes later mia's avatar activated and while looking at the main view screen she said "we are clear sir all systems show a green light designated course: the bushan system" Nep' faylon nodded and said "good work Mia I have a feeling you will be a good friend of mine" she smiled and de-activated her avatar the fleet master turned to the helmsman and said "helmsman I am going to go to the hangar manage the store while I'm out" he saluted and Nep' faylon left the bridge and walked to the hangar when he reached the hangar he halted and looked around the entire hangar was filled with giant machines with legs and arms of course but they had cockpits and they had weapons mounted on their shoulders and arms some and two legs a cockpit and giant box shaped holders for missiles on the shoulders some had legs a cockpit and legs with gantline guns on the arms and last but not least there was a robot painted black with arms legs it had on its left shoulder a box holding missiles on the other shoulder it had a Gatling gun and its left arm had a flame thrower and the other had a Gatling gun as well then commander freeman walked up and said "what do you think the admiral had them loaded at the last minute and said you could use them" Nep' faylon looked at the robots and said one single blunt word that he usually says when he is displeased but impressed at the same time "impressive" the commander nodded and said "they are called mechs is what the admiral calls them he says they are useful when in a jungle type of mission" Nep' faylon nodded and replied "well get our spec. ops squad suited up and start having them trained we are going to send them in first to scout out a good spot for a grav lift base so we can have a secure foot hold" the commander nodded and began giving orders the Nep' faylon got an idea and headed back to the bridge when he got there Mia's avatar popped up and said "welcome back sir" he nodded a thanks and said "get me that stupid unsc shipmaster girl please" Mia replied "right away sir" he turned to look at the large communication screen as it flickered to life revealing the back of the girl and he cleared his throat like he had seen humans do, she turned and crossed her arms and said "well if it isn't the fleet master, and what gives me the honor of talking to the man who is to hard headed to know when to quit?" he growled a reply "silence girl and listen" he paused then growled "when I reach the Bushan system I want you to go with me and my spec. ops. Team with some new gear to scout out a grav lift spot understood?" she gave a curt nod then said "oh and I don't believe we got a 'thank you' for your new toys" he just gave 'I will when I have the time growl' and ended communication then his communications officer turned from her station and said "sir! One of our ships is contacting us" he replied without turning away from the communication screen "patch him through" the screen flickered back to life revealing a human wearing a sergeant uniform with green eyes and red hair. Nep' faylon sat in his new command chair that he just had installed and leaned to one side and rested his head on his hand and said "ah sergeant Rico Kovacs it is nice to see you again" the sergeant waited a few moments then said with a salute "likewise sir I just wanted you to know that the fleet of spirits and I are holding position at the third moon of Bushan we are ready to move in at your word" Nep' faylon nodded and said "good I will be there at-" he looked at Mia who said as her avatar re-appeared "5 human hours sir" he nodded a thanks and looked at the sergeant again and said "5 human hours when I appear and enter orbit around the planet I will launch a spec. ops. Team to find a place for a grav lift zone then move in my forces but I will be vulnerable while I am ferrying my troops and supplies so I want your fleet to be on guard duty till I have a sufficient amount of men on the planet understood?" the sergeant waited a moment then said with a salute "aye aye sir" then Nep' faylon said "I wish to speak to your shipmaster sergeant" he nodded and turned and said something then he walked off and a elite walked into view and said "shipmaster Neptin here" Nep' faylon made a face that looked like a smile and said "ah my dear friend how are you" Neptin smiled and said "very good my friend I am ready for guard duty" Nep' faylon nodded and said "ok good" then Mia interjected and said "uh sir, we have a problem" Nep' faylon and Neptin both looked at Mia and Nep' faylon asked "yes?" she had a worried look "another one of those red light has been spotted at about 50 miles east of the Bushan system" she stated worriedly. It seemed as time itself stopped again as every person on the bridge of the mighty flag ship forward unto the light stopped what they were doing and looked at Mia, the fleet master stood up "what did you just say!" he demanded "another one of those red light's have just been spotted 50 miles east of the Bushan system" she said in a scared and worried voice then he turned to Neptin and said "put your fleet on red alert immediately" Neptin nodded and the communication screen winked off then he looked down at the communication officer from the platform from which he stood and said "alert the admiral and the leadership of what we found and hail the fleet of sweet darkness, justice, devastation and the ships pillar of winter, spring, and summer we will need their help and firepower" she replied "aye aye sir" and turned back to her station and began to carry out the commands the Mia said "exiting slip space in 5….4…3…..2…1" the ship shuddered and exited slip space and all the stars and the moons of Bushan came into view and a planet that was partially blue and green lands came into view that looked similar to earth but was, no this planet was none other than Bushan. Mia turned on her pedestal to face Nep' faylon and said "we have reached the Bushan system the fleet of spirits is hailing us sir" Nep' faylon nodded and said "alright patch them through" he sat down in his command chair and turned to face the communication screen just in time to see it flicker to life revealing the image of sergeant Rico Havoc appeared and he said "sir did you just get that communication of another one of those red light things!" Nep' faylon nodded and said "yes I did, put your ship on red alert immediately" the sergeant replied "I already did sir but we are just 2 fleets last time you confronted them your fleet was trashed"

Nep' faylon sighed then stood up and said "last time I was careless this time I won't fail" then he said "ok go ahead and cover us; I am launching the ODSM's so we can go ahead with the mission but first I will consult the leadership standby" he turned to the communications officer and said "patch me through to the leadership" she nodded and punched in a few commands at her console and he turned to the communications screen that blurred and after a few seconds came into focus to reveal the leadership sitting on their throne he bowed his head and said "your highnesses I need your counsel another red light that I faced before has been located I need to know what course of action you wish me to take" the council stood there for a few moments then one of the leadership said "we have named this red light, we have named it the 'flood portal' since it can deposit it large amounts of flood, as for your course of action you are to hold position and wait for re-enforcements then you approach and attack on-sight after you attack we shall send in a fleet of destroyers to re-enforce your fleet" Nep' faylon bowed deeply and straightened then said "thank you your highnesses I shall wait for more forces then send you a message when I attack" then he ended transmission and then there was a beeping and Mia said "the fleet that is supposed to re-enforce us is enroute to our position, designated time till arrival: 10 hours" Nep' faylon nodded. He sat down and pushed a button on his command chair and said over the ship comm. "_attention all personnel, a flood portal has been located as soon as more forces arrive we will move to attack, all personnel get to defensive positions all spec. ops. Teams man your mechs and prepare for attack repeat all personnel get to defensive positions….faylon out"_


	6. Chapter 6: the war

Chapter 4

Forward unto the light

ok everybody i have recieved sufficient character forms but i still need characters so please keep them coming but anyway here is where it starts getting good and where there is no turning back so be ready so basically the for those of you who chose to read a little of chapter one and thought it was to boring and decided to skip to the next chapter here is a summary of what happened: the fleet master found a portal and it deposited flood flood and they kicked the fleets butt and now the fleet is back for more ok there you go your caught up so ok basically the fleet is holding position waiting for re-inforcements, oh yeah um i found out how to fix my problem with my story but i have to take the story down and re-post it but i dont want to cause i am lazy and dont feel like doing so, but now i will edit before i post :) so here we go buckle up and keep your eyes on the screen and do not leave your computer until you have finished the chapter and etc. etc. etc. so be ready cause here we go, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>he released the comm. button and sighed, waiting for re-inforcments to arrive is torture. Nep' faylon turned his command chair to look at the blank communication screen and said "Mia keep me posted on the progress of our re-inforcments" then he heard Mia's voice reply "yes sir" he looked at the reflection of the pedestal behind him and saw that her avatar had been de-activated. He gave a weary sigh the suspense of waiting to attack the flood portal that took too many lives of his good men was killing him and he wanted to just get it over with.<p>

"um sir?"

"what?"

Mia's avatar appeared and it turned to look at him and she said

"permission to speak freely?"

Nep' faylon sighed again and continued to stare at the blank communications screen and after a couple secounds he replied

"permission granted"

Mia paused for a couple minutes pondering on waht to say then she finally said

"with all due repect but i have noticed on how stressed out you are and i am beginning to wonder if you have considered retiring?"

Nep' faylon sat there pondering what she just said and wondered if she was right and he was about to answer when suddenly and alarrm began to blare and he whirled he chair around so he could face the main viewport just in time to see 10 missiles scream towards his ship and he stood up and yelled

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

everyone on the bridge grabbed ahold of something close by and braced for impact and a couple minutes later the ship shook violently as the missiles empacted the ship, most of the crewmen on the bridge which consited of jackals, grunts and elites were knocked off their feet. after a couple minutes Nep' faylon regained his senses and shook his head and said for everyone on the bridge to hear "everyone alright?" all over the bridge he heard his men moan and he nodded then said to Mia "report" she sat there for a couple minutes gathering data on the damage and casualties then said

"one of the engines is severly damaged, hangars 3,5, and 8 are damaged" then she paused and said

"and fire control for one of the main cannons are offline"

Nep' faylon nodded and said with a concerned voice

"and casualties"

"15 dead"

Nep' faylon thought for a moment and immediatly began giving orders

"activate our deflector shield now and begin evasive manuevers"

then he keyed a button on his command chair and said

"_all personnel get to defensive position immediatly and begin moving wounded to the medical bay repeat get all wounded to medical bay and get to defensive positions we are under attack this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill"_

then an alarm blared as all personnel on the forward unto light got to thier defensive positions

"Mia alert all ships in the fleet to get defensive positions and issue a mayday to our reinforcement ships, we cant risk losing so many ships again"

"yes sir"

then Nep' faylon pulled out his energy sword and comm. link and said "commander, get your men suited up and into thier mechs and have them head into the remaining hangars, the enemy may try to get into the ship through there"

the commander freeman replied "yes sir, consider it done"

Nep' faylon ended the communication and put it away then turned to look out the main view screen when Mia said

"sir! incoming enemy vessels!"

then he keyed the ship comm. and said "_attention all personnel incoming enemy boarding vessels get to defensive positions, all pilots get to your fighters and engage the enemy repeat all pilots get to your ships and engage the enemy, it's time to avenge those lost in the previous battle"_

shortly after he said that he heard the roar of longsword and covenant fighters out side and he looked out the main view port to see the flash of gunfire and explosions as the pilots engaged the flood vessels which were mixed fighter ships that we taken from the unfortunate fleets that were attacked by the flood then Mia said "sir! 2 enemy fleets are exiting slipspace! they are flood infected"

Nep' faylon cursed under his breath and said

"got it, Mia how long till re-enforcements arrive?"

"5 hours"

then he replied

"get me the admiral"

he turned and faced the communication screen as it blurred but showed the screen used when a image cant be displayed, then Mia said

"the enemy is blocking communication but i can stave it to where the admiral can hear you"

Nep' faylon nodded then sat down in his command chair and keyed a button and said

"MAYDAY MAYDAY WE HAVE BEEN ENGAGED BY THE FLOOD REPEAT WE HAVE BEEN ENGAGED WE CANT CONTINUE WITH THE MISSION, EVERYTIME I LAUNCH A VESSEL WITH SUPPLIES TO START THE MISSION IT IS DESTROYED, MAYDAY MAYDAY I WILL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN"

he released the button and the screen went blank and Mia said "the cut the connection, we cant call for re-enforcements" Nep' faylon simply nodded and turned his chair forward so he could watch the battle out side. For 2 hours the battle was a stale mate neither side could make any progress, suddenly the ship shook and commander freeman shouted over the comm. used to talk directly with the bridge

"sir! they have boarded the ship! they used a homing missile to hit the defenses in hangar 12 and boarded we can't hold them off!"

"commander whats your status!"

"just cuts and bruises sir nothing serious, but i lost contact with hangars 12 and 15!"

Nep' faylon sighed and cut the communication and stood up and walked to the main view screen in front of him and said

"Mia whats the status of my ship"

"not good sir"

suddenly there was a roar of engines and 3 massive fleets emerged from slipspace. Nep' faylon ran to his command chair to attempt communication with one of the fleets when he heard a voice over the speakers

"_this is dalphin of the fleet of devastation, anyone alive down there?"_

_"this is the fleet master of the fleet forward unto the light"_

he released the button and said to Mia "ok Mia listen up" her avatar appeared and she said "hm?" he paused then said "ok the flood is on our ship, now listen closely, explosiv charges on levels 2, 5, and 12, lower the containment field and tell all remaining units to get into position and funnel any opposition towards us" she nodded and de-activated her avatar, a couple secounds later an explosion rocked the ship and he heard a groaning sound emit from the ship, he ran down towards where a grunt was manning a station and leaned over him and pressed a blinking blue button and said "bridge to engineering what the **** was that?" he released the button and he heard a marine yell "they hit the engines we cant get them back up and running we cant escape!" Nep' faylon let out a agitated roar and ran back to his command chair and pressed the comm. button and said

"_fleet forward unto the light to fleet of devastation do you read me?"_

_"this is fleet of devastation we read you, whats going on?"_

_"we have been hit by what i believe was a MAC missile and we lost out engines and-"_

then a grunt wearing black armor looked up at Nep' faylon and said

"sir! fire control for the main cannons are offline!"

then a jackal on the other side of the bridge looked up from his console and said

"engines 5, 7, 2 and 3 are destabiliizing if we lose engine 9 the engines will go critical we need to evac now!"

Nep' faylon stood there shocked 'i try to get revenge on this flood portal and this is what i get?' he thought then he looked down and said into the comm.

"_mayday mayday any recieving units we have lost fire control for our main cannons and our engines are about to go critical, we need assistance does anybody copy over"_

a couple minutes later he heard his friend neptin reply "_i hear you, dont worry buddy we will get you out of here i am coming over with a spec. ops. team to help evac...all units this is fleet master Neptin of the fleet of spirits give us cover fire we are evacuating the forward unto the light have medical teams and cover fire at the ready"_

Neptin ended the communication and ran to the hangar where he boarded a spirit dropship with 12 black armored elites with energy swords and ounce he climbed on and his team was aboard the ramp closed and the spirit dropship silently lifted off and into space where is flew to a slightly damaged hangar where he could see flood combat forms and 3 giant machines operated by one gold elite and 2 black elites engaged in a fierce firefight where it was a stalemat, no side was gaining the upper hand untill the dropship landed crushing 2 combat forms and Neptin pulled out his energy sword and jumped out with his team and they sliced and diced the remaining combat forms.

"_ok Nep' faylon i am aboard and we cleared a hangar for evac, you mind telling me what these giant machines are?" _Neptin said and turned to look at the mechs and commander freeman replied

"they are mechs, powerfull machines used in jungle and forest combat missions"

Neptin just nodded and replied "well keep this hangar clear we are going to use this as an evac hangar" and without waiting for a reply he ran towards the elevator with his team and used it to get to the next level and was about to board another elevator when he heard over the ship comm.

"_attention all personnell this is your fleet master, attention the engines are about to go critical i need everyone to get to temporary evac station 7 immediatly repeat all personnell get to temporary evac station 7 and begin boarding spirit dropships, all defensive personnell get to temporary evac station 7 and help defend it till spirit dropships are away"_

then Neptin said to his team "ok you heard him lets go!" they nodded and followed him back to the hangar, meanwhil back on the bridge all the crewmen left to get to the evac station, suddenly the door opened and dalphin walked in followed by Johnson and the master chief. Nep' faylon turned and said "why are you here girl i thought you would be hiding on your ship while the rest did the dirty work" it sounded more like and accusation rather than a question. she simply replied "i came to make sure you were ok" she walked up to face the fleet master who turned and said "demon i have a request, i need you to protect my ship board AI she is very valuable and i can't afford to lose her" he held up Mia's data chip and the master chief walked up and took it, Dalphine turned and stepped aside and let the master chief passed and ounce he did he followed him where the 2 boarded the elevator while Johson pulled out his ever present cigar and lighted it and said "what about you, you gonna go down with the ship?"

Nep' faylon shook his head and said "no, i have a mission to complete and that is what i am gonna do" Johnson just took a drag on his cigar and got on the elevator and Dalphine stepped off and the door closed and took them down to one of the lower levels, then she said grinning "i am going with you to make sure you get out of trouble"

* * *

><p>so what do you think? i figured this was a good place to stop and start another chapter. i still need characters so be sure to send in a form, and please don't forget to review cause i love recieving reviews cause they are a BIG help.<p>

peace, Fleet master out


	7. Chapter 7: fall of forward unto light

Chapter 5: Fall of the forward unto the light

hey everyone! Nep' faylon here, i have a special treat for all you loyal readers, crewmen, and marines. so last night i was laying down in bed with my notpad and pen jotting down ideas for the story when i thought 'how about i have one of my idea producers be a part of the story and give their opinion on certain parts of the story they gave me an idea of, so i am here with one of my idea producers and he will give his opinion on parts of the story he helped come up with, you will know its him when you see this [producer]and his opinion will be in the half circles and it will be in the middle of a line and stuff so if you dont like it drop a comment and if you have a alternative just leave it with the comment and me and my crew will consider it and come up with an alternative, sound good? ok his name is kris and in later chapters we will have some of the characters come and give opinions through out the story, so basically we left off with Dalphin saying she was gonna stay with the fleet master and etc. etc. etc. ok so it gets faster here so buckle up...get ready... hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon just growled at her and turned around, his black cape silently gliding behind him across the floor as he walked up the ramp to the main control area and began to press an assortment of holographic buttons. Shortly after he finished typing an alarm began to blare and the ship shuddered then over Nep' faylon comm. link Neptin said<p>

"ok everyone's evacuated and me and my men are onboard the last ghost with the demon and a human sergeant, and we just cleared the hangar and are enrout towards my ship, get out of there"

Nep' faylon ignored it and the ship shuddered violently and Dalphin was knocked off her feet Nep' faylon whirled around and began to type furiously on one of the many holographic panels and paused, suddenly 4 holographic screens flickered to life and began to flash red. He cursed under his breath and keyed the code for auto pilot and designated it's course to crash land on the planet the he grabbed Dalphin who protested agaisnt him grabbing her arm and dragging her to the elevator, ounce the doors hissed shut he said

"the engines are severly damged and the outer hull is breached, i have set the auto pilot to crash int othe planet, we must hurry to the mech hangar and jetison two of the orbital drop shock mechs ounce the ship has entered the atmosphere"

"why?"

"do you want to live, human?"

"oh."

he gave and agitated growl, humans always get on his nerves for their arrogance and stupidity. The elevator doors opened and they ran down a hallway, turned left, the down another hallway and emerged in the mech hangar where Nep' faylon ran up to a mech that was black as night with a gautling gun on its left shoulder, four black missiles mounted on a squar rack on the right and a guatling gun on both arms near the wrist and a huge automatic gautling gun that the mech can pick up with a chain with gold bullets aligned side by sideclipped to a belt the wound to its back where a big rectangular box mounted on its back, he climbed in and saw Dalphin clamber into a mech

he keyed the button that allowed him to use the outside pictures and gave her a quick lesson on how to move the arms by sliding her arms through the metal sleeve and grab the little vertical bar attached to the sleeve and how to move the legs and fire, after the lesson he punched the button that released the metal clamps that held the mech in place and made it walk to the mech hangar doors and moved his arm (and the mech moved its arm as well) and made it punch the big control panel an there was another alarm and a mechenical voice droned

"_warning mech hangar door opening, warning mech hangar door opening" _

then it addruptedly stopped as another mechanized voice said

"_warning, entering atmosphere, warning hangar door open, warning mech hangar doors open"_

Nep' faylon motioned for Dalphin to get follow his lead

"ready...on three..."

"1...2...3!"

Nep' faylon made his mech run and he dove out of the hangar with Dalphin close behind and he made his mech speard it arms and legs out and [prducer] [hey everyone i am halofan7217, one of the producers that helps make ideas for the story,ok so we had a long debat about this part our original idea was that Nep' faylon uses a mech and grabs Dalphin and jumps out ounce they had cleared the atmosphere, i think it's a great idea and that it suits the situation perfectly]

slowly dived lower and Dalphine followed suit and dove down to where her mech was right beside the fleet master and she shouted over the speakers "what now!"

Nep' faylon didnt reply because his mech was damaged and it wouldn't deploy the thrusters he looked out the side and motioned for her to deploy her thrusters, after a couple minutes she realized what he was doin and deployed her thruster, her mech slowed down and his plummeted down to the surface with him in it Dalphin shouted "DEPLOY YOUR THRUSTERS!" but it was no use he was already below the cloudsshe de-activated her thruster and dropped down below the clouds in time to see his mech collide with the side of a cliff and it was thrown the other way and it hit the edge of a small forest and it rolled violently and came to a stop near the edge of a river and sat there in a crumpled heap of burning metal and debris she re-activated her thrusters and guided her mech towards the wreckage and landed a couple feet away from it.

she walked to stand right beside the wrecked mech and made her mech kneel down so she could get a closer look at it, she activated her mechs bio scanner and scanned the destroyed mech and saw that he was alive, but unconcious, [producer] [ok so i was a bit if'y about this, i thought that we should make it to where when the mech crashed Nep' faylon would eect shortly before it crashed and land safely in the forest and make his way out of the forest and find Dalphine flying over head looking for him]

she was about to activat her mechs cutters and cut the wreckage open and retrieve the fleet master but paused when her active radar suddenly went off picking up movement behind her and she whirled her mech around and primed her clan machine gun and missiles and aimed at the point in which the radar was picking up enemies, suddenly there was a loud droning sound and a large blue ball shot out of the bushes and hit her mech squar in the chest, her mech was thrown backward and hit the rock wall of a cliff and she tried to stand up but her view screen was fizzing and her mech automatically shut down.

she looked out the window in mech that allowed her to get a clear view of what was in front of her and saw her atacker aim a gun at the glass and the loud droning sound began again and there was a flash and everything went dark...

Nep' faylon awoke to find him self strapped to a metal table and he strained agaisnt the strapss but to no avail, he gave up and looked around, he saw that most of the room was filled with machines of all sizes and tables with test tubes filled with liquids of different colores and the only light in the room was small little lights coming from the machine a bright lamp light shining down on him, then he heard the sound of someone coming near him, he turned his head to the direction from which the sound was coming from and a being wearing a lab coat similar to the human walked into the light.

the bieng was tall with bluish and grayish skin, its ears were ridiculosly long and pointed, it was tall with a barely visible neck, it had long dagger like claws on its hand that it seemed to be wringing and un wringing and its head was in a human football shape with bright purple eyes that seemed to glow and its mouth was in what was a odd smile and when he looked closer he saw that it's teeth seemed to shine and he guessed it had about 3 rows of teeth and most odd of all, he noticed that it never blinked. It walked up to him and it said in a raspy voice that seemed to be a mix between a grunt and human

"ah, you are awake! mosay and i were beginning to think you were not going to wake up and that we would have to put you with the rest of the, uh how shal i say this...other test subjects"

Nep' faylon thought '_mosay? who or what is mosay? and what does it mean by other test subjects_' and to Nep' faylon's suprise and horror, the thing said

"to be honest i dont like being called 'it', my name is Ryfon, head of the research lab, and as for mosay he is my closest friend" he paused a called behind him "mosay, you can come out now" suddenly there was a buzzing sound a squarish, silverish obejt with what seemed like wing appeared be side ryfon's head and made a chirping like noise.

then Nep' faylon asked "what do you mean other test subjects?" ryfon paused and looked like he was thinking about what to say and said after a couple minutes "well since you might not survive the grafting process i might as well tel you, we are trying to make a new kind of super soldier to add to the empire's army, a soldier that can fly up into the first layer of our planets atmosphere and stay there for a short time without bieng hurt or passing out and trying to make it to where it is super intellegent and a master in all sorts of weapons and able to hack even the most powerfull computer without even trying and not even able to feel the slightest bit of pain, we have lost hundreds of test subjects you are our 400th test subject, if you succeed we will blanket the city with the largest population with the powder used to transform the subject into the super soldier"

he paused to take a breath and it seemed like he was very depressed all of a sudden then he said "the process is very painfull because the powder enters the subects body and begins to transform the subject from the inside out by destroying what organs that are not needed and re-growing the organ to where it's meets the standard for sustaing the super soldier long enough to where the subject can live in it's new body on its on, but thats not the best part, the powder stays inside the subject and heals the subject when it gets hurt, say like you cut off the arm? then the powder immediatly scans the genetic code of the subject then starts reconstructing the lost appendage in mere secounds it is good as new!" he sighed again and Nep' faylon asked and accused at the same time "you monster! using innocent lives to test some kind of super soldier if i survive the process! i would rather die a 100 times over than be some kind of lab rat for your stupid theory!"

ryfon looked like he agreed with Nep' faylon and he said "i know, i hate it to but there is nothing i can do, the high council wants me to do this, i would rather burn this place down with me in it than kill countless people but i have no say in it, the council is the head of everything!...i have said to much, the other lab workers will be coming soon to start the tests, i'm sorry but i have can't do anything aboutit but o wish you good luck, maybe if you survive and the council is evaluating whether to put you in immediat combat or for you to oversee the mass transformation of the largest city, follow my lead when they send a summons for you and me pretend to go berserk and attack everything and they will teleport you to the dungeons, from therei will contact your allies and give them your llocation...good luck and i am sorry"

ryfon walked out of the room and Nep' faylon laid there his head reeling with what he just heard but he didnt have much time to think about it because 6 more doctors similar ryfon walked in with doctor masks stretched across their wide mouths and their skin color was lighter and they silently went into the room and 5 of the doctors surrounded him and looked down at him the sixth got what looked like a needle and he heard one of the doctors say but he coudnt determin which one or it could have been over the speakers on the cieling

"_test subject! you have been chosen to become a powerfull ally of the empire! rejoice! for you will become a super being! you will superior to all! you will be..."_

Nep' faylon didnt hear the rest because the sixth doctor walked up to him and slowly and gently slid the needle under his skin and injected the powder into him and almost instantly there was a pain that felt like a cross between a plasma mortar hitting him and being stabbed in the chest with an energy sword roared through him and when the doctor withdrew the needle the pain intensified and he roared as loud as he could and continued till everything went white...

meanwhile back above the planet Neptin sat in his command chair, his hands covering his face thinking and wondering Nep' faylon survived but then his communications officer, a human marine said "sir! we are being hailed from one of the planet Bushan!" Neptin looked up and said "patch it through" the marine nodded and turned to his console saying "it's hard to pinpoint but i can narrow it doin to a 30 meter radius, it will be a little glitchy but im positive you will be able to communicate" a couple minutes later a holographic screen appeared a few feet in front of Neptin and a fuzzy image of ryfon appeared and Neptin said

"this is Neptin fleet master of the fleet of spirits, to whom am i speaking?"

ryfon sat there for a couple secound then said

"who i am is of no concern, but i wish to say that we will be seeing each other soon and that a great amount of events will transpire in the near future"

Neptin grew impatient and said with a voice full of rage, hate, and impatience

"you will cut the mystical talk and tell me who you are and why you are contacting an official unsc ally vessel only to act like you are some mystical being from the future"

ryfon looked amused and said

"you may threat me as much as you like but you will never find you friend and allies on the ship that just crashed on my home planet without my help"

"i dont believe you understand the severity of your current situation, with a single word i can reduce the population of your planet to 0 in no time, so either you give me the location of my friend and allies or you will be seeing a lot of glass on your planet in a couple secounds"

"ah but by destroying my home planet you will destroy your friend and allies, trust me, i hold all the cards"

Neptin grinned and pressed a button that gave him a direct link to all the cannon control stations on the flag ship and said with out taking his eye's off of ryfon

"attention all plasma cannon control station this is the fleet master, attention, begin charging all cannons and prepare to glass the planet we are currently orbiting, alert me when all cannons are charged and ready"

he released the button and stared at ryfon sizing him up and taking in all his physical features because he know this would be the last time he would see a native on the planet, then ryfon grew really worried and he looked like he was about to panic and he picked up and holopad and began to type furiously when he finished he turned it around and held it up to the camera and Neptin read it intently, it said

"listen! do not attack this planet! i know the wherabouts of your friend but i cant talk openly about it! the council of this planet is tracking every word i say! i have switched sides because they are making me pratice something horrible on my fellow natives! they will send guards to retrieve me soon and interrogate me and most likely brand me a traitor! i dont have much time but follow these instructions: there is a resistance fighting the empire i work under, they will be able to help you find your friend! they wont believe you unless you tell them this: a friend in trouble is a friend in need, unless he reapes the power of eternity, it is my secret pass code to let them know who i am they will believe you after you tell them that, you can locate a pocket of the resistance i am with at these coordinates: 15 west 30 north"

ryfon withdrew the pad and looked at Neptin who just nodded and ryfon said

"if you wish to see your friend again you will take a one man vessel and come to the capital and do you will cooperate with us, if you do not cooperate i we will kill your friend and you on sight"

Neptin knew he was just acting and he nodded and pressed the button that gave him a direct link to the cannon controls and said

"this is the fleet master, cancel charging of cannons and resume defensive positions" he released the button and nodded at ryfon who just bowed to show that he is thankful and said resuming his act "you have one orbit around our planet ot respond, if you dont not respond till designated time we will execute your friend and we will broadcast it to all ships to show what happens when you do not cooperate" he bowed again and the communication ended. Neptin sat back and said

"could you trace the origin of the transmission?"

"negative sir"

he sighed and said "alert all personnell in hangar 2 to ready 3 pelican drop ships and have 1 outfitted with a rescue party and have my special mech ops team to suit up and ready for orbital drop in 10 minutes"

"yes sir"

Neptin stood up and walked to the elevator that lead straight to the hangar and before the doors hissed shut Nep' faylon's communications officer jumped in and after the doors hissed shut and the elevator began to glide down Neptin said "what do you think your doing?" and she replied

"trust me sir, i know my fleet master, i know how how he communicates if he is in enemy territory and he needs extraction, trust me, you cant make me leave i am not under your command i can go where ever i want"

Neptin sighed, knowing very well of gamma protocol article 8 and he was terrible at politics, the elevator came to a stop and the doors open and they both stepped out and started walking towards a pelican, Neptin walked up to the captain of the hangar and said "captain i want one of those pelicans to be a drone and when we lift off and start heading towards the planet shoot a missil at it a destroy it then have another pelican head to the capital" the captain nodded and began issuing orders to have one of the pelicans be a drone and Neptin jumped onto the pelican that was bound towards the resistance and ounce he strapped into one of the seats the communications officer got on strapping a combat belt around her waist and he noticed the belt had 3 radio's, a strange small black box with a red light and green light side by side on the front and a red button below the lights and the belt had a human pistol holster with a pistol in it, a small bag with a few rations in it, and another black box but this one was rectangular and had an extendable antenae and 4 buttons on one side and a small dial on the other side.

the officer noticed Neptin examing her belt and she said sitting beside him and strapping her self in "it's my communication field kit that i customised my self it has every thing i need to locate and contact people, i also made a special box that can scramble enemy communication frequencies and allow me to hack it and steal information and tap the communications, i have a feeling it will come in handy, i'm also on a mission of my own and dont ask what it is the leadership and the admiral personally contacted and assigned the mission to me"

Neptin nodded and tightened his safety harness and as 10 marines, elites armed with energy swords and cloaking armor, 5 grunts and jackals boarded the pelican and the holding bay door sealed shut and the holding bay was cloaked in darkness then a emergency light turned on and bathed the the holding bay in a soft red light. he turned to the communication officer and said "patch me through to the pelican en route to the capital" she nodded and pulled out a radio and turned the dial a few times and handed it to him, he pressed the on button and said as he felt the pelican rise "fleet master Neptin to the captain aboard the pelican en rout to the capital over" he released the on button and a couple secounds later he heard a human say "this is the captain go ahead fleet master over"

he replied "ok captain listen up, me and the rescue team will be heading towards the designated resistance while you go to the capital, i have had the third pelican turned into the drone, ounce it has cleared the hangar it will act like its heading towards the pelican and it will send a transmission to the capital saying that they are hit and are going down and that the fleet master is aboard and they need assistance, ounce it has sent the transmission the flag ship will blow it up, this is where you come in, when you reach the capital and they ask where i am you will tell them that i was aboard the pelican that was destroyed and that you are now in command, ounce they start negotiating you play alonge and negotiate but while you are not with the council i want you to scout out the capitol and send me everything you find, understand?"

the captain replied "yes sir i understand" Neptin handed the radio back to the communication officer and she clipped it back to her belt then commander freeman said on the other side of the holding bay of the pelican "so ounce we find the resistance what do we do then?" neptin simply replied "we organize a siege on the capitol and free the captured allies and my friend"

* * *

><p>so here is chapter 7, i know it is a little long but i had to give a pov of Neptin because somebody who was reading sent me a pm saying that it is good to give a pov of other characters<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: betrayals

Chapter 8

Forward unto the light

ok everyone we left off with Neptin pretending to die and going to find a pocket of resistance and i am here today with the person acting out Dalphin, and the person wishes to keep the name under wraps due to privacy so look for this [unknown] and the person will give their opinion and some insight on how we came up with the idea,oh yeah i kinda am in a starwars mood, yeah i know what you thinking, this isn't a cross over but i felt like putting some clones in but they appear only ounce and i give my word, this is the only time they will appear, i swear, and thats all for know so buckle up...get set... hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon awoke to find himself in a empty cell, he looked around and it seemed as if his vision improved times 200, he stood up and he noticed he was wearing some kind of armour, the kind used in human ancient history in which they called <em>knight armor<em> which amused Nep' faylon because who would give such an odd name to something like that? Nep' faylon shook his head and stood up brushing off some dirt on his arms and shoulders and he noticed some thing odd, he had human hands, he looked down and noticed he hand a human body, 'odd' he thought 'i'm not even the slightest bit shocked' he looked around sizing up the cell, he looked at his back, or well, how far his human neck could let him and he noticed something, it looked like, '_a wing_' he tried to make them stretch out but they wouldnt. After a couple of what seemed like hours of flexing his shoulders and neck he got the hang of opening his wings and whne he did, he made the stetch out as far as they could and examined them, they were completely black as night, with little faint blue viens near the tip, and the wings felt soft to the touch, he looked up when his hieghtened hear picked up a group of people walking down the hall.

He walked up to the bars holding him in and looked left, then right, and he saw a group of natives accompanied by, about, 10 guards Nep' faylon guessed and they stopped in front of his cell and he took a step back and sized up the group of natives in which he guessed was the council, he thought right.

"i see you have woken up"

"yeah i did"

he yawned, stretched his arms and flexed his shoulders and said shifting his wieght onto his left leg and crossing his arms

"so, when will you let me out?"

one of the council, the one who spoke first replied questioningly

"well we can't say for sure, but if you wish to take a walk out side to stertch your legs we can arrange something but you most promise that you wont fly off"

Nep' faylon smiled and said

"i dont think i can fly, seeing as i have just got wings"

"the native smiled and said

"good, but we will have a group of scientist and a lance of guards accompany you, just in case"

Nep' faylon nodded and the native motioned for a guard to unlock the cell, a small Native no taller than Nep' faylons waist scuttled up and unlocked the door, Nep' faylon walked out of the cell and he noticed the guards tense, he walked up to the council and said

"so, lets talk about what i will be doing since you were so kind as to give me this body?"

the leader of the council, Nep' faylon noticed because this paticular native was dressed more elegantly than the others walked up and said

"you will follow me and i will explain"

he nodded and followed the leader down a number of hallways and up a flight of stairs and into another hallway in which the walked down and through another series of hall ways untill they reached a larg door, where two guards opened and the group emerged into a larg courtyard,12 foot ball fields long and about 12 foot ball fields wide,the leader motioned for the group to stop and he walked forward followed by Nep' faylon and the leader said

"this is our training yard, we train all our guards and soldiers here but we built another one like this and the guards and soldiers will train there, this is now your trains yard, you will learn to fly and use your powers here"

Nep' faylon noticed a group of scientist approach, the two stopped and the group of scientist reached them the leader said

"these researchers will study you, to make sure nothing is wrong, now if you will excuse me i have to go back to the world of politics" he bowed and Nep' faylon just nodded, when the council left and the doors closed one of the scientist stepped up and said "now it is time to see if you are what we are looking for, i want you to try to open your wings" Nep' faylon spread his wings out and heard the scientist murmur something while a couple scribled something down on a clip board then the scientist said "ok good, now i want you to..."

Nep' faylon went through hours of basic motor skills and when they finished a tan skinned native dressed in combat armor similar to his walked up and said "are you done with my boy here, the council wants him combat ready in three days and i have a lot to teach him" the scientist nodded and scuttled over to the doors and watched intently, the tan skinned native stuck his hand out and said "the name's yan'san, i am the combat specialist here at the capitol, i have high hopes for you" Nep' faylon shook his hand but the moment he grabbed yan'san's, he grabbed Nep' faylons hand and flipped him over and threw him onto the ground saying "always expect the unexpected you may be a big shot down at the labs but here, you are just another rookie for me to break, and thats how im gonna treat you untill you finish the training, now get back on your feet" Nep' faylon stood up they began to train

"ok first off we gonna learn advanced hand to hand combat"

he lunged at Nep' faylon and he ducked and delivered a punch to yan'san's stomach who retaliated with a low kick and an elbow in Nep' faylon's chest, and they kept sparring well into the night and when the first hints of morning came both we covered in cuts a bruises and breathing hard, Nep' faylon was about to to get into another defensiv stance when yan'san started to laugh saying "ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, well done, ha ha ha heh heh, we just completed the hand to hand combat section, now we are gonna move onto advanced sword training" and for the whole day they practiced with everything from swords to spears and on the morning of the third day Nep' faylon was beyond highly skilled in advanced hand to hand combat and weponry.

yan'san sheathed his sword and clapped Nep' faylon on the back saying "well done my boy well done, i have taught you everything i know, the last thing you need to learn is fly and it looks like she is already here" as if on cue a Native woman landed with a soft thump in front of yan'san and tucked her feathered wings in and yan'san whispered in Nep' faylons ear "good luck, if my training didnt break you, hers will" he turned to the flying instructor and said "he's all yours flight instructor" and he turned and left, Nep' faylon looked at the flight instructor and sheathed his long sword and said "well, are we going to stand here or what" she sat there for a minute and said "open your wings and stretch them as far as they can go" he opened his wings to full length and she circled Nep' faylon, examing his wings then said

"well they're not bad, almost grown to adult size, now try flapping them"

he tried flapping but failed and she said

"try moving your back muscles"

he tried and they started to flap gently and she said

"harder"

he flapped harder till he could feel a fast moving wind blow past his face, messing up his already grimy brown hair, then she yelled

"HARDER!"

he flapped so hard that after the third flap of his wings, almost spontaneously he pushed down really hard and shot staight up into the air and flew higher and higher till it was hard for an average human to breath, he stopped and looked down, and wit hthe help of his hieghtened vision he looked down and saw the instructor looking up her hand over her eyes squinting, then she spread out her wings and flew up to his hieght and said

"not bad for a newbie, now lets try flying around the capitol if we hurry the council want us to meet them on their privat deck"

she flew towards the top of the capitol as fast as she could and Nep' faylon followed with ease, he saw her smirk and dive down,turn hard right, and up again and she looked around in suprise trying to find him and she whirled around to see Nep' faylon behind her and he said cooly

"you fast but im faster, i think we can cut the lesson short seeing as i have mastered your best move in secounds"

suddenly she pulled out her sword and lunged at him, he flew to the side and drew his sword and held it at her barely visible neck and he said

"dead"

she scowled and said with anger

"lets visit the council, your ready" and she sheathed her sword and flew around the captitol and landed on a large deck with the council, he simply dove down and landed on the deck without any trouble and the leader said

"we dont need to evaluat you, seeing as you mastered flight training in record time"

he turned to the flight instructor and said "show him to the armory and have him out fitted with wing guards" she bowed and took off followed closely by Nep' faylon, a couple minutes later they reach a large rectangular building with a landing pad similar to an airplanes landing pad and they flew down and landed on the edge of the run way and came to a running stop and the instructor said "this is the flight armory, we are going to have you suited up for flight" he nodded and they walked into the building where the instructor led him to the far wall in the back where metal shelves that reached to the cieling where armour neatly laid out in pairs of two were stacked, the instructor walked up and said

"take off your training armor, it's time to out fit you with real combat armor"

Nep' faylon took off his armor and stood there in his thin protective cloth and she grabbed a silver chest plate and shoved it onto his chest and said

"hold this here and dont move it"

he held it in place while she grabbed the back half of it and walked behind him and put it in place and helped in latch on the clips that hold the armor in place then she grabbed a pair of silver shoulder pads and handed to him in which he put in place and latched on, then she handed him the gauntlents that went up to his elbows, then she helped him latch on his platelegs, then she grab what looked like siler clips with a black strap in the center, she said

"this may hurt a little because this armor grows onto your wings" he nodded and stretched them onto and she put them on, the clip wnet all the way do to the tip of his wing, she did the other and when she finished, a tingling sensation shot through his wing followed by an un-imaginable pain, he clenched his teeth and when the pain subsided he looked at his wings and saw that the clips closed onto his wing and folded down a little and smoothed out and the top it lookeed like somebody put what looked like claws that point away from his head, so it looked like a clawed chain saw blade but sharper and more cool looking, then he looked at the instructor who was handing him razor clawed gloves, he fitted them well.

Then she handed him a helmet that looked like it had a open T shaped vizor and ounce he slid it on the vizor closed and a heads up display appeared showing a radar, a box with his current mssion and a nav point showing where he had to go, then it had a compass at the top left and a wind speed gauge and he asked

"what is with the wind speed gauge

she pulled out a sword and swung it, the sword collided with the side of his head and instinctively he drew his sword and got in a defensive stance and yelled "what was that for!" she simply replied "you should be thanking me, i am helping you get used to your new armor" he didnt reply, instead he ran forward the tip of his sword scraping the ground and he brought it up and went into a sword lock and began to push forward but stopepd when his hieghtened hearing picked up a noise, then he broke the lock and she asked "what is it?" he replied "i hear something, and my radar is picking up multiple enemy units" he turned to his instructor and said "i think the capitol is under siege!"

* * *

><p>well here is chapter 8, sorry i have lost count and dont remember so just to make it eas y on us all lets just go with this being chapter 8, kay, alright...just to be mean i am gonna wait forever to post the next chapter heh heh heh heh heh heh, -grins evily-<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: another notice

chapter 9

forward unto the light

* * *

><p>sorry everyone but i am having a bit of trouble, nobody has submitted a mech pilot form and this chapter was supposed to have mech pilots in it but i have recieved<p>

no mech pilot forms so i am terribly sorry about this :(

* * *

><p>Fleet master out...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: the silence before the storm

Chapter 10

forward unto the light

hey everyone the fleet master here with my editing group that so kindly helps me with the story, so please be kind and respectfull and i would just like to say that i am very thankfull for my editing group that helps support me, if it werent for them and if it werent for yappichick then we wouldnt be here today reading this so...thanks...ok so we left off last time with my sad note saying that i didnt get any mech character forms so i thought that i would make up names as i go along and it would be great if you would leave a comment with giving me the name and i will do the rest, sound good? ok so in this chapter we will do about i would guess 2 POV's and i bet your wondering 'when will they find the resistence?' well he may find them in this chapter who knows...hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>lieutenant vector's POV<p>

lieutenant vector 744 sat in the pilot seat of his pelican dropship guiding it over grassy planes and forests he leaned over a flicked a switch and said over the comm. in the holding bay of his pelican

"this is the pilot speaking, we are nearing the coordinates of where the resistance is said to be but i see a clear LZ, i see a clearing about 30 to 40 clicks north of the coordinates i can land us there but you will have to approach it on foot"

Neptin replied to the lieutenant

"ok, just hurry"

"roger that"

he turned off the comm. and sat back and guided the pelican in the direction of the clearing and he noticed on his radar a mass amount of movement and his hand slowly rose to his headset comm and he pressed a button and said

"pelican vector 744 to the flagship of the fleet of spirits, over"

"this is the shipmaster of the medical ship of the fleet of spirits, we have lost contact with the flag ship, over"

"roger that shipmaster, i am picking up a lot of movement on my radar we may need some re-enforcements, over"

"ok we are sending pelican eco 419 with re-enforcements"

"roger that, over and out"

he released the button and continued flying and a couple minutes later he heard over his head set

"pelican eco 419 to pelican vector 744 over"

"this is vector 744 i read you 5 by 5"

"roger that good to hear from you vector, i have re-enfrocements but i dont see an LZ"

"dont worry eco 419 follow me"

he hit the thrusters and kept flying towards the clear when suddenly his radar started beeping fast and he looked down at the radar and saw an un-known object heading towards him, he looked around and saw a missile heading towards him, before he could react the missile hit his left wings nad the pelican shook violently and began to fly down towards the ground and he shouted into his headset

"MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS IS DROPSHIP VECTOR 744 TO ANY FRIENDLY FORCES, I HAVE BEEN HIT BY AN ENEMY MISSILE AND LOSSING ALTITUDE DOES ANY ONE COPY!"

he tried to pull up but the pelican wouldnt obey and it continued to head towards the fast approaching ground, then he yelled over the holding bay comm.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

a couple secounds later the pelican hit the ground and the windshield shattered and vector covered his eye's and the pelican slide to a stop and vector was knocked unconciouse, he came to a couple hours later and he lifted his gloved hand and felt his head and he looked up, it was nightfall and he was still in his pelican, he unbuckled and climbed out he turned and looked back int othe cockpit and grabbed his emmergency bag and walked around the pelican to the holding bay which was still shut and he pulled out a laser cutter and activated it, it made a low hum as a controlled red arrow like flame emmitted from the nozzel and he cut a large box into the back and pushed inward.

it was dark in the holding save for a emmergency light that flickered on and off repeatedly, he removed the black helmet visor over his eye's and let his sight adjust, when they did he saw every body slumped forward and he pressed the comm. button on his helmet head set and said into the little mike near his mouth

"this is vector 744, i have crash landed and need assistance, does any unsc forces read me, over"

he heard only static and he set his emmergency bag down and climbed into the holding bay and began to feel the pulse near the marines neck, most of them were dead, he pulled out 7 marines that we alive and checked the covenant but failed to see if any of them were alive and he climbed out and pulled the first aid kit out of the emmergency bag and began to tend to the marine's wounds.

when he finished he stood up and said into his helmet comm.

"this is pelican vector 744 to any unsc or friendly forces, i have crash landed on the planet by enemy anti-air missiles and i need assistance, over"

he got only static again and he sighed 'i am screwed, if i dont get assistance soon we wont make it through the night' then he remembered eco 419, then he keyed his helmet comm. again and said

"this is pelican vector 744 to eco 419 over"

he got static again and after several tries he gave up, he heard a moan from behind him and he turned to see one of the marines stir and look around, he walked over to the marine and said as the marine tried to get up

"easy there, i dont have much in my first aid kit, i was able to stop the bleeding but i don't know the full extent of your injuries"

the marine moaned again and said

"where are we lieutenant?"

"i don't know, i havent been able to get ahold of friendly forces, what i do know is that we are in enemy territory, do you think you can stand?"

the marine with much difficulty stood up and felt the bandage around his head, and looked at vector and said

"i think i have enough strength to fight, did our medic survive"

vector solemnly shook his head no and the marine nodded and bent down and picked up an assualt rifle that vector salvaged from the weapon storage in the holding bay and said

"i'll take watch while you check the rest of the marine's"

vector nodded and began to tend to the rest of the marine's as they began to come to, after half an hour the marines came to and 2 marines that could walked had grabbed and assualt rifle and 2 clips of ammo took watch with the first marine to come to while vector, with the help of another marine check the covenant and found that freeman, Neptin, the communications officer, and 2 grunts and 3 elites had survived and the rest of the covenant had died during the crash. soon after 4 hours the covenant came to and had their injuries tended to and now everyone was sitting around the make shift camp built near the holding bay while vector and 2 marines armed with assualt rifles stood at the cockpit while vector sat in his seat and began to try to make contact with friendly forces

"mayday mayday this is pelican vector 744, i have crash landed in enemy territory and i have wounded with me i need assistance does anyone copy, over"

vector said into his helmet comm. and released the button and got static again, he sighed and slammed his fist onto the console saying

"we got no power, very little food, we're low on ammo, stuck on a godforsaken planet deep in enemy territory, this can't get any worse"

he turned his head to look behind him outside the cockpit to see the communications officer and she pulled out a radio and the small black box with an antenna sticking out the top and hooked the radio up to the box and handed it to the lieutenant saying

"maybe this will help?"

he took the box and pulled the antenna all the way out and grabbed the radio and turned it on and said

"mayday mayday this is unsc drop ship vector 744, we have been shot down by enemy anti-aircraft missile's, does any friendly forces copy, over"

he released the button and waited the 2 marines and communication officer watched intently then a there was static and then a voice replied over the radio

"this is the rebellion, we read you lieutenant what is the condition of your crew and cargo?"

the lieutenant replied

"good to hear a friendly voice, i was delivering some relief units to you but we were shot down, most of the crew is dead but the ones that survived are severly wounded and need medical attention and i believe we are in enemy territory we need extraction"

there was a pause then the voice replied

"how do we know your not part of the empire?"

Neptin walked up and recited the statement that ryfon gave him, then the voice replied

"well if your a friendof ryfon then your a friend of us, hold position we are readying our forces to get you"

then suddenly another voice broke in on the conversation

"this is orbital drop shock mech team delta, we have touched down and are taking heavy enemy fire, requesting assistance"

the lieutenant wa suprised that orbital drop shock mech team had touched down, then he said

"orbital drop shock mech team delta this is lieutenant vector 744, what is your position"

"about 40 klicks north of a jagged cliff edge, and about...30 klicks south of what looks like a forest or jungle"

then the lieutenant said to the rebel

"what's your guess on where they are"

"i would have to say they are near the great jungle, a super dense forest in which no one can escape ounce you enter, we will send a relief team to go help them"

the lieutenant was about to end the communication when he heard eco 419 say over the radio

"pelican eco 419 to pelican vector 744, please repond, over"

"this is vector 744 i read you 5 by 5"

he heard eco 419 sigh in relief then she said

"thank god your ok, i thought you were killed in the crash, oh and-"

vector looked at the radio wondering why she paused then he said

"vector 744 to eco 419, come in, you stopped talking whats wronge?"

eco 419 replied

"mayday mayday! vector 744 you have unknown hostiles approaching your position!"

vector got serious and said

"eco 419 we have wounded here and we cant hold this position, can you count how many there are?"

"it looks like a recon squad, i guess they were sent to inspect the crash for survivors"

vector switched the comm frequency and said

"what ever your name is rebel, i have a situation on my hands, a recon squad is coming and we cant hold this position, we can hold this position for one hour then we are done fore"

he released the button and waited for a reply and a couple minutes later the rebel replied

"we are hurryin as fast as we can our medical vehicles are carrying surgical supplies for your wounded which will slow them down hold them as long as you can"

he sighed and jumped out of the cockpit and ran to the makeshift base with the communications officer and two marines after him, he reached the makeshift base and yelled for all the marines to hear

"everyone listen up! we have a heavy enemy recon squad approaching our position we need to move now!"

suddenly the makeshift base was a flurry of activity as marines and covenant began to pack up and move wounded, soonthe wounded we loaded onto makeshift stretchers made from torn off pieces of metal from the pelican and the began to head south towards what looked like a village of somekind and the lieutenant strapped on the communications bag from a marine that died in the crash and he said to the rebel that he was talking to earlier

"if you can hear me this is lieutenant vector 744, we are moving towards what looks like a village, we are going to take cover there when you get near the village we will probably be engaged in combat, so pop a red flare, that way we will know its you"

the rebel over the radio replied

"roger that"

then vector said to eco 419 via radio

"vector 744 to pelican eco 419, come in eco 419"

"i hear you vector 744, i read you 5 by 5"

"eco 419, we are heading to what looks like a village, we wont stand a chance out in the open so i want you to head to the village south of my wrecked bird, when we hear you we will pop a flare and look for the makeshift lz we set up"

"roger that, eco 419 going on station"

after a half hour the marines and covenant reached the village where they were met with confused looks from villagers, they continued walking till they were met with guns pointed at them, vector guessed that they were village guards and a dark blue skinned native walked up and said

"who are you? are you allied with the empire?"

he shook his head saying to the native

"no, we are actually here to help the rebels, i was transporting the first part of relief units to help the rebels when my pelican got shot down by an anti- aircraft missile most of the my men are dead, the rest are wounded and we need your help" he paused to take a breath then said "we need your help, a enemy recon unit is after us and we need to get the wounded onto another pelican to be taken to our Forward Operations Base" the native looked like he was thinking then said "alright i am convinced, my people are agaisnt the empire and we are helping the rebels by caring for their wounded, follow me i will show you where the hospital is" vector smiled as the native began to walk towards the hospital, vector clapped his hand once to get his mens attention and he yelled to his men

"ok team listen up! this village is going to help us out to help arrives, for the village elder to the hospital! ounce the wounded are safe meet me in the village square for your next orders!"

the marines replied

"SIR YES SIR!"

the marines carrying the wounded followed the village elder while the marines able to fight (5 in total) followed vector and the covenant to the village square, they reched the village squar which was pretty empty and vector ran to a village and asked

"excuse do you have a table we can borrow?"

the village nodded and ran into a house that was painted in faded red with a small garden around it and came back carrying a kitchen table with the help of another villager and they placed it in front of vector and he asked

"thank you, um do you have a map of the village, i think we can keep the village safe if my plan works but i need a map"

the villager held up what looked a scroll and vector took and said

"thanks"

the spread it out on the table and studied the map, then he said pointing to the village gates

"ok, we will need someone with a rocket launcher here with two marine's and covenant to cover fire, that way if the enemy tries to get through the gates we will give them a warm welcome" he looked up when a marine said "but sir, we will need the villagers help they know the village better than us" he muttered "your right"then he looked around and saw a group of village guards walking to them and a guard with faded blue and red armor walked up and said in a raspy voice "we will help where do you need us?"

vector motioned for the guards to come to the table and then he said pointing at the gates on the map "we will need someone with heavy weapons stationed here with 5 guards or marines with ballistic weapons to cover fire will the one with heavy weapons reloads" the commander guard said "we salvaged a guase rifle from when we ambushed an emperial supply train" vector looked at him questiongly and the commander said "a guas rifle is like a cannon missile, when it hits it does massive damage and scrambles all radio frequencies nearby and shorts out any machines nearby"

vector nodded and said "ok have some one man that rifle and get to the gates" the commander nodded at a guard and he ran off then said "ok i want 2 marines and two jackals to go help hold the gate" two marine's and two jackals ran to the gate and took cover, then vector said pointing at several different point on the map "i want snipers positioned here, here, here, here, and here"

he paused and said "that way we can pick off any units that look vital to the recon unit, by what eco 419 told me, they have at least 2 tanks, 4 supply trucks, and a lot of infantry units" 2 snipers, covenant and marine alike, ran to each positin pointed out then the commander said interupting vector "if we had 3 squad's hide in some alley's in the village they can ambush the enemy if they breach the gate" vector nodded saying "good idea" 3 squads of villager guards ran off to go to an alley and vector said to the remaining guards, marine'sn and covenant "ok the rest of us should go and protect the hospital, we can use the village square as an LZ when eco 419 arrives, that means i want Neptin, commander freeman-" he pointed at 4 grunts and two marines "i want you all stay with me to protect the village square...ok let's move!" all but the ones chosen to stay with vector ran to the hospital but vector grabbed the communications officer and said "i want you to set up shop when you get to the hospital so we can have radio contact with the rebels and eco 419, got it?" she nodded and ran off to the hospital to set up her communication equipment.

a rebel ran up to vector and gave him and assualt rifle and 5 clips of ammunition, vector nodded to the marine and the marine turned and ran back to his position. vector turned to look at the rusty iron bared gates and he heard eco 419 say over the radio

"eco 419 to vector 744 please respond"

he grabbed the radio and said

"vector 744 here go ahead eco 419"

"roger that, the recon squad has stopped and is holding position, hard to tell from my altitude but it looks like they are setting up something, a cannon of some sort"

vector cursed under his breath and said to eco 419 "vector 744 to eco 419, you will have to land now and get the wounded into your pelican, if they set up that cannon and get it operational they will shoot you down before you landed"

"roger that"

vector then yelled at all within earshot

"prepare for the dropship to land!"

suddenly there was a hum, so load it was like have a cannon fire right beside your head, filled the air then a loud "KRA-KOOM" sound was heard and an explosion and vector yelled a couple minutes after the explosion into the radio "eco 419 are you hit" and eco 419 replied "negative sir! they werent aiming at me, they were aiming at the hospital!"

* * *

><p>so i'll end this right here and leave you on a cliffhanger and make you wonder what happens next, i wont post for awhile because of school work and other issues, like fixing my computer because it keeps jumping behind a paragraph and messing up the whole story so, uh...yeah anyway it took me a while to choose what the cannon fired at and all but i think i did well, don't you agree. anyway i gotta go so cya<p>

fleet master out...


	11. Chapter 11: the edge of the storm

Chapter 11

hey everyone it's the fleet master here with another chapter of our favourite story, sorry it took so long i am suffering a slight case of writers block, but thats not all, as of now we have exactly the right amount of characters needed for the story but i have a little suprise for everyone, if you can guess what my favourite type of food is besides sea food i will accept one character that is higher rank than me, anyway we left off a loooooonnnnnngggggg time ago where the cannon fired at the hospital, and i left you on a cliff hangar, heh heh heh heh heh, anyway i will cut the formalities and go ahead with the story, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon's POV:<p>

he watched the explosion from the cannon high up in the darkening sky and he smiled and said to a white armored clone trooper with a jet pack hovering beside him

"oh dont you just love that sound?"

he took a deep breath through his nose and said

"the bone jarring rumble of the earth that tingles up your spine and jars your bones, mmmmmm it feels and sounds so good"

the clone trooper looked at Nep' faylon and said

"sir?"

Nep' faylon just glared a him and looked back at the field which was basically a series of flashes as guns were fired and grenades ro explosions from the cannon went off in the early night, Nep' faylon turned his head and looked to the north near the horizon and he saw with his hieghtened vison 5 medical rebel trucks, 2 rebel tanks, and 4 rebel troop transport trucks. Nep' faylon dived down followed closely by the clone and Nep' faylon and the clone landed by the commander leading the attack and Nep' faylon said accusingly

"i though your radars didnt pick up any movement for miles, yet i see some rebel vehicles closing in"

the commander looked like he was about to faint right then and there if it werent for a grenade landing near their feet, Nep' faylon looked down the shot up in the sky with the clone barely escaping the blast as the grenade exploded taking the commander and a few emperial troops with it. Nep' faylon shook his head disapointingly and said to the clone

"get contact with the capitol and tell them we lost the commander and that i am taking charge"

the clone nodded and shot towards the direction of the capitol and Nep' faylon flew down to the ground the wind roaring like an angry beast roaring in anger and Nep' faylon lightly touched down on the ground and pointed at the village gates and shouted

"target the gates!"

there was a grinding sound as the cannon switched position and he heard a clone yell

"target locked...charging..."

Nep' faylon waited a few secounds then yelled

"fire!"

the hum started again and the there was a loud KR-KOOM a couple secounds later the gates erupted into an explosion that was so loud and shook the gorund so furiously that everyone with 50 to 80 miles felt it, Nep' faylon laughed a deep booming laugh and said between chuckles "heh heh heh heh oh my work is so much fun heh heh a battle is so melodous heh heh the explosions and sounds of gun fire come together to make a good jumpy tune heh heh, don't you agree men" it sounded more like a statement rather than a question

Nep' faylon waited for an answer but only got a cry of suprise from a clone trooper who yelled while running "INCOMING!" Nep' faylon looked up in time to see a missile scream towards him, he flew into the air in time to see the missil hit the cannon and erupt in flames that were so hot that it incinerated anyone with 20 to 30 meters near the cannon. he sighed and shook his head and he landed by the remain clones, all the native troops had been killed, and he addressed them calmy saying "gather the wounded and fall back to our recon base and call for assistance and a lift back to the capitol, i'll draw their attention, move" he drew his spear and shot up into the air so fast that the wind didnt have time to catch up and he flew to the coming group of village guards and he landed right in the center with a thud, and he stayed in a crouching position till one said

"dont move we have you surrounded, drop your weapons and- hey! what are you- AGGGHHHH!"

the guard cried out in pain as Nep' faylon impaled him in the stomach and yanked out the now bloody spear and twirled around and used the butt of the spear to hit another guard in the chest and he gasped and crumbled to the ground and Nep' faylon shot into the air and threw 3 grenades into the center that exploded upon impact killing all the guards and he flew and landed at the ruble that ounce was the village gates and he casually walked in like he owned the place. he sheathed his spear and pulled out his long sword and short sword, a guard ran up to engage him but he became a blur of motion and hit the guard with his shoulder and impaled him with the short sword, then he jumped over the guard while holding the guards shoulder and in one smooth motion landed behind him and plunged his longsword through the guards chest and the tip of the sword pooked through the front of the guards chest.

Nep' faylon let go of the sword and kicked the guard in the back and he fell face first into the ground and Nep' faylon turned and continued to walk down the village street to the squar where he was confronted by Neptin

* * *

><p>sorry i had to make this chapter short i will make it up to you marines and crewmen...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: the storm

Forward unto the light

chapter 12

ok everyone im starting to get a little bored with the story cause me and my story crew are startin to lose ideas, in other words the story is starting to get a little slow we need to speed up the story, so please drop an idea if you can in the comment thanks :), ok we left off with Neptin confronting Nep' faylon in the village square and now i know its starting to sound like a cross over but i am not going to switch it cause i am lazy oh and i will definitly add parts from fragile dreams farewell ruins to the moon because the last level cutscenes look good with the story ok hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Neptin stood there for a couple minutes staring at Nep' faylon sizing him up, suddenly Nep' faylon lunged forward but Neptin sidestepped, grabbed his spear, elbowed him in the face, and yanked the spear from Nep' faylon and he fell back but spread his wings and shot into the air and flew north but suddenly there was a bright flash and Nep' faylon dissapeared and Neptin just grunted but whirled around and ran to vector and said<p>

"we have to go after him!"

but vector jusst said

"first we need to tend to the wounded come on"

meanwhile in a dark cell Nep' faylon appeared, he groaned as he sat up and looked around and said when he saw a elite mech pilot

"uh, what happened, the last thing i remember is being captured"

the elite shook his head and said

"are you all right sir?"

Nep' faylon just replied

"just a few bruises nothing major, how many are there of you pilot?"

the pilot stood for a moment then said

"three sir, we are all thats left of the orbital drop shock mech troopers"

Nep' faylon nodded and sat there then he said

"all we can do is hope for a rescue team to come"

then he became silent trying to come up with a escape plan, meanwhile Neptin said to vector while they helped lift a plywood support beam to pull out a marine that was trapped

"i got his memory back"

vector paused and asked

"what?"

Neptin said again

"he got his memory back, when i hit him in the face he had this look in his eye, we have to save him"

vector shook his head in amazement and said

"Neptin, look, i aint a gypsi or some fortune teller but, he ust went ot the capitol most likely, and if we go we might as well be saying we have a death wish"

Neptin sat there for a moment then said

"well, what about the rebellion, how will we find them, and how can we know if they will help us"

then a voice said behind them

"well how about asking us"

the two whirled around and saw about 10 rebels armed with guns standing behind them, one of the rebels wore black armor with one should plate on his right shoulder, a blackish grayish, a grayish blackish helmet that looked like the master cheif's but with a black visor and he wore armored shin guards and...(well basically he kinda looks like the chief but he doesnt have the chest plate but he wears a tunic with bits of the chiefs armor)... he had a long sword on his waist with a quiver on his back with arrows and he was carrying a long bow.

Neptin stood there taking this in then he said

"who, are you?"

the rebel laughed and he said

"men, go and see where you can help out"

the rebels behind him walked or rna off to go see where they were needed while the lead rebel walked up and said

"i go by many names, the cursed one, the unknown, the silent one, but you may call me rysan, leader of the rebels, i hear that you need my help and you sahll have it but in return you have to help me free my people"

Neptin nodded and said

"i am Neptin, shipmaster of the flagship of the fleet of spirits, this is my first lieutenant vector"

vector walked up to rysan and shook his hand and said

"an honor"

rysan nodded and looked around while saying

"as you can see, the empire is ruthless and will hurt innocent people to get what they want, that is why i fight, to free my people so they can do what they want"

Neptin nodded and said

"i need a radio to contact my ship so we can call re-inforcements"

rysan nodded and handed him an looking radio and he pressed a button and said

"shipmaster Neptin to sergeant havocs"

"sergeant havocs here go ahead sir"

"sergeant we have crashed landed and are holding position in a village of sorts, we have wounded and need re-inforcements on the double, we have set up a grave lift for you to ferry support but we need you to extract our wounded how soon can you get us some support"

there was a hiss of static then he heard sergeant havocs say

"sorry sir but we have been engaged by enemy patrol but we will try our best to get you some support, i'd guess about a ocuple hours"

then Neptin got an idea and said

"sergeant, how low can you get to the atmosphere"

"about maybe 20 more klicks, why?"

Neptin replied

"ok get lower then send you remaining orbital drop shock mech's about 30 klicks from my position and send down as many medical and relief pelicans and covenant support dropships as you can, can you do that?"

there was a pause and more hiss of static then sergeant havocs said

"i can do my best sir, sergeant havocs out"

Neptin hand the radio back to rysan and said

"thank you, we most hold position untill support can get here'

rysan nodded and walked off to go and help out. several hours later a purple like beam appeared on the grav lift and widened untill the whole grav lift was in the beam, everyone turned and watched, a couple minutes later a group of grunts, 4 elite's, and 3 hunters hovered and landed on the grav lift, they paused for a moment then ran to Neptin and an ellite stepped forward and said "more support is on the way, where do you need us?" Neptin replied

"good, set up a defensive perimeter around the village, have the hunters stand guard around the grav lift and have them protect it in case of an ambush"

the elite nodded and turn to the grunts and hunters and yelled

"move!"

the group ran off to set up a defensive perimeter while the hunters lumbered over to the base of the grav lift and stood there, a couple minutes later a group of 30 jackals appeared on the grav lift and the walked off followed by a group of elite's, 4 hunters, 50 grunts armed with plasma cannons, needlers, and plasma pistols. ounce they had left the grave lift a tank came down and hovered of teh grav lift followed by two more, ounce they got off neptin shouted to the driver of one of the tanks

"is any more coming?"

the driver replied

"no it's to dangerous, we lost 3 tanks while coming down and we lost 4 whole squads of spec ops elite's, the sergeant is now sending the rest though drop ship"

Neptin nodded and the tank hovered off to help defend the gate then the communications officer ran up to neptin and said

"we have a pilot who want to speak with you"

the officer handed him a radio and a human pilot said

"this is charlie 933 we have cleared the atmosphere but visibility is zero"

Neptin replied

"dont worry look for a flare and we will guide you in"

"roger that charlie 933 standing by"

Neptin turned to vector and said

"hurry and set up a landing pad for your dropships"

vector nodded and a half hour later they had cleared a field that was 4 foot ball fields long and 3 foot ball fields wide. then a marine pulled out a flare gun and pointed it in the air

"the moment that flare is fired we may be ambushed have your weapons ready"

Neptin said as he turned to a squad of elite's and jackals, they primed their guns and neptin said to the marin

"fire"

the marine pulled the trigger and a red flare flew high in the sky and exploded, then Neptin looked at the radio as he heard charlie 933 say

"charlie 933 to shipmaster Neptin, we see the flare and are in route please clear the drop zone"

then he handed the radio back to the officer and a marine with a flash light in both hands ran up and began waving his arms in a pattern to help the pelicans land, a couple minutes later 8 pelicans came into view and hovered near the ground where 3 of the pelicans deployed m808's, 2 others deployed sp42's, and the rest deployed m145d's, then the pilots climbed into the vehicles and drove to a safe spot then the pelicans landed and deployed the marines that were in their cargo bay and they ran into formations where Neptin adressed them

"welcome to the front lines, welcome to h***"

* * *

><p>well i'll just end this chapter right here, the next chapter is going to be really intense and full of action and the like untill next time loyal readers<p>

imperial admiral out...


	13. Chapter 13: the end of the storm

Chapter 13

whats up guys it Nep' faylon and Neptin here with another steaming hot chapter, chapter 13, woooo, how hard we have worked, we are counting down the days to christmas, you know Neptin, today has been a long week dont you agree?...yo-you know Nep' faylon i dont think hard even describes it...i agree Neptin, so lets get this chapter goin, ok we left off in chapter 12 with you saying 'welcome to the battlefield, welcome to ****' so Neptin, what made you want to say that?...well Nep' faylon, you ever have one of those moments when you try to act cool and you say something without thinking about it? well thats what happened to me, i wanted to end the chapter with something nice and, well, thats what i said it was totally spontaneous...well your just lucky that you didnt say something else, anyway nine days left till christmas, you have anything planned for winter break Neptin?...actually i dont have much planned, i plan on goin to see some family up in bedford and have christmas dinner with my uncle and stuff, what about you o fearless leader...well actually i dont have much planned like you, im gonna have christmas dinner with my great grandparents and already im looking forward to the turkey and stuffing and-...um Nep' faylon, we should get on with the story...oh thanks Neptin anyway, we have a new special planned for the story, we plan on making a video commentary and posting it on youtube, ounce we can get word from our computer specialist we will make a short clip from the story and do a commentary on it, anyway if you have any ideas for the commentary just let us know through comment now, with that, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Neptin was about to adress the marines with the current situation when rysan jogged up and said<p>

"we have to get moving, we cant stay long or else we-"

suddenly there was a bright flash of light that enveloped rysan and Neptin, the light grew in intensity and winked out, Neptin opened his eyes and saw that they were in some kind of room, he turned and saw rysan looking around and Neptin said

"rysan, where are we"

rysan looked around again and said

"i believe we are in some kind of dungeon, and by the fact the whatever we touch is not disturbed, i believe that we are seeing through the eyes of an ally of yours"

Neptin replied questioningly

"what do you mean"

rysan walked up and made sweeping motion that would of knocked over a vase, but his hand went straight through the vase and it was like nothing happened to the vase, it was like they werent even there, suddenly a group of guards walked in and Neptin tensed but they walked through him, just like he wasnt even there, Neptin turned to rysan who was walked through a door and he followed and said as they walked down a hall

"rysan, what is happening, where are we going?"

rysan simply replied rounding a corner

"it is called, sight and thought sharing, it is when someone who has gained a power reaches out to someone they know, we are seeing exactly what your ally is seeing"

"you sound like you have done this before"

"i have, i have sent rebels in pretending to be guards and they gain mind powers and they do sight and thought sharing so i can scout out the place for weaknesses"

Neptin thought for a moment letting this sink in but his thoughts were intterupted when rysan said

"i believe this is your friend who attacked earlier"

Neptin looked into the cell that rysan was looking at and saw Nep' faylon lying on the floor cringing in pain, he saw Nep' faylon pause look straight at them and he said something inaudible then he shouted it

"go! leave here! dont try to rescue me! continue with the mission! they are preparing to attck where the mission is! they are bringing everything they have! save Dalphin! they are interrogating her!get out of here! move! thats an order!"

rysan and Neptin turned and ran Neptin had already cleared the corridor and was running down another when there was another flash and Neptin stopped running and when the light winked out he was back where they were standing a couple minutes ago with rysan in front of the marine and he started yelling

"everyone! we are about to be ambushed! get to defensive positions now! hurry they-"

before he could finish what he saying there was a loud dron and a missile scream through the air and obliterated the village that they were just in a half hour ago, Neptin turned to rysan who was cleching his fists, the Neptin yelled as he saw what looked like a cross between jets an missiles,

"open fire on thier air support!"

a marine walked up beside the line of tanks and guass wardhogs and pointed at the enemy air fighters, the tanks aimed at the fighters and opened fire mean while the guass wardhogs poured on a conitnuos spray of bullets.

* * *

><p>sorry i had to cut this chapter short everyone but somethings came up that required my immediate attention, if its already to late im going to go ahead and say it, merry christmas and happy new year from me and the crew of the forward unto light:), keep a look out for more stories in different categories from me:)<p>

imperial admiral out...


	14. Chapter 14: return of a friend

Chapter 14

whats up guys it is Nep' faylon and Neptin here with another steaming hot chapter 14, Neptin is not here today so i am taking over and having this chapter be Neptins pov, because i am the author and cause i can i am fast forwarding to where Neptin tries to rescue Nep' faylon from the empire that is unjust and the like, anyway, i hope all you loyal readers had a good christmas, i sure did, anyway i got nothing left to say but, get ready to read this new steaming hot chapter, careful, its hot, hobey-ho lets go

* * *

><p>Neptin looked around the holding bay of the pelican full of crimson black armored elite's, then out at green grass and trees that flashed by.<p>

he began to wonder wether or not Nep' faylon had changed but his thoughts were interuppted when vector said of the comm.

"lz looks clear im bringing us doown, when you find the admiral radio in and i'll come pick you up, the turret defenses are offline at the moment but if you could find a way to make sure they stay offline that would be good, this bird has seen better days"

the pelican hovered several inches off the ground and Neptin jumped out followed by his squad of elites as they ran to a huge door, when they reached the door an elite ran forward and made a small pile of plasma grenades and activated one, a couple moments later they exploded and a brilliant blue cloud of smoke and debris, the squad charged in making quick work of the guards with their energy swords.

Neptin yelled

"follow me!"

they ran down a hallway and down a set of steps and down some more hallways till they reached a room that they figured was the brig hence all the guards, Neptin tossed a plasma inside and he heard a guard yell

"grenade!"

the plasma exploded and Neptin and his squad ran inside finishing off the survivors, he walked up to a control panel and pressed a switch and all the cell doors opened while he checked each cell and in the last cell he found Nep' faylon sitting in a corner, he offered his hand to help him up and Nep' faylon sighed while taking the hand and pulling himself up

"you coming here was reckless you know better than this" he nodded and said "thanks" Neptin only said "you are my friend, i cant sit around and watch you get captured"

Nep' faylon nodded and walked out asking

"so, hows our exit looking?"

Neptin replied

"we have a human dropship waiting for us, we must hurry"

and hurry they did, they ran without cease untill they saw the pelican and soon they we flying away, a couple hours later while they were flying over an ocean Nep' faylon turned and said

"lets go free the natives"

* * *

><p>so what do you think? dont forget to comment:)<p>

imperial admiral out...


	15. Chapter 15: the beginning of a war

Chapter 13

whats up guys it is Nep' faylon and Neptin with another jolly good chapter i have no other announcements so far except that i would like to thank everyone that submitted a pretty good review and i would like to thank all of you for reading the story, anyway i am going to listen and write my chapters on word THEN submit it to fanfic, anyway without further ado, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon walked down one of the many hallways of the rebel base and came to stop at a room in which he saw Neptin standing near a blue skinned rebel near a mike who was saying<p>

"...rejoice!, the empire will soon fall, as i speak, unsc forces have heard our plea for help and have sent a strike force to help aid us in our time of need, we have freed their admiral and we will soon be free from the shakles of the empire, rejoice my brothers! rejoice my sisters! come! join us my friends and aid the rebelion in freeing ourselves, the time has come! to free ourselves!"

the rebel pulled of the head phones nad pressed what Nep' faylon figured was the off switch and stood up and walked out of the room, no sooner did he do so when an alarm began to blare and a voice said over the pa

"_attention all personnel please report to your action stations! we are being engaged by the enemy all units report to defensive positions all non-combat personnel report to your evac stations this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill"_

Neptin looked to Nep' faylon who smiled and said

"what was the count on how many enemies you killed?"

"oh about 30 last time me and you fought"

Nep' faylon pulled out an energy sword and said

"lets go see if i double my count"

the two ran off down the hallway and to the main elevator where a group of blue and green skinned rebels armed with swords and guns were getting on, they hopped on followed by Neptin and Nep' faylon and they rode the elevator down to the main level. when the elevator reached the ground floor the ran to the hangar where all the orbital drop shock mechs were guarding the hangar doors, there was a pause then soon a loud thud resonated behind the hangar doors then the exploded out wards and a sea of enemies ran in, it was like time itself paused as every occupant in the hangar stopped and looked at each other, after a minute or two Nep' faylon and Neptin roared and the two sides clashed and became a sea of freedom fighters and empire troops as the fought one another. in the midst of the sea Nep' faylon and Neptin fought as one each killing something at the same time

"52...53...54...55...56...57"

Nep' faylon counted as he cut down and unfortunate soul that stood in his way, Neptin and Nep' faylon went back to back both counting as the killed an enemy

"92...93...94...95...96...97...98"

Neptin counted as he killed, a rebel fought his way to the pair and shouted gunning down a enemy troop

"admiral! fleet master! the commander says to get to the control room! he says he cant hold the control room much longer you go on ahead we will secure the hangar!"

Nep' faylon shouted a aknowledement and yelled to Neptin over sound of the battle

"hang on!"

"what!"

Nep' faylon grabbed the back of his armor and spread his dark wings out and shot into the air with Neptin squealing like a girl as he flew to entrance and set down Neptin who shouted

"warn me before you do that!"

Nep' faylon grinned and they ran to the control room, an hour later the reached a room where a enemy troop flew out of and hit the wall with a sickening crunch and he crumpled to the floor and they both crouched and went to the edge where Nep' faylon primed a flash bomb and said

"close your eyes"

Neptin closed his eyes and Nep' faylon tossed the flash bomb into the room, a couple secounds later there was a bright flash and the cries of suprise came from the inside of the room, Nep' faylon and Neptin crept inside and Nep' faylon silently crept behind a enemy trooper and covered his mouth and slide his energy sword through his back, the trooper went slack and he layed him down, the pair did this till the room was clear, when the smoke clear the rebels blinked their eyes to regain their eyesight Neptin walked up to rysan followed by Nep' faylon, after rysan cleared his eyesight he said

"ah i see you made it, i am evacuating the base and coninuing with the strike, make your way to the dropships all hangars are reporting that they have been cleared make your way there i will send all available troops ounce we have cleared the base"

Nep' faylon and Neptin nodded and they ran back to the hangar where enemy troops bodies were littered all over the floor with covenant and rebels alike checking the bodies but they paused when rysan said over the pa

"attention all personnell, we are abandoning the base and are going along with the attack on the central empire building"

* * *

><p>well this chapter was fairly short but all the worth while<p>

Neptin and imperial admiral out...


	16. Chapter 16: middle of the war

Chapter 16

whats up guys it is Nep' faylon and Neptin with another chapter of your favourite story, and we have a quit a bit of announcements and im going to start with saying this, um guys now heres the thing, if you dont like the story and (im talkin about you pen name: () primarily) make bad comments but continue to read and give mean comments then just stop reading the story, my next announcements is that i apologize for the lateness but teachers are really packing on the work and homework so if i dont update in a while then you know who to blame, oh and sorry guys, my laptop died before i could save this chapter so i will go ahead and give you what happened, basically there was a huge fight and the emporer turned out to be a badass machine/native and pratically nearly killed Nep' faylon, but Dalphin went and threw him over the edge of the capitol and he went splat at the bottom and it also nearly landed on Neptin and he was pissed, anyway Nep' faylon is in a coma in his medical bay on his command ship and Dalphin is in charge and they are on their way to a nearby human occupied world but they get intercepted lets see what happens, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon awoke to find himself lying in a medical bed and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, he looked around with his one good eye, he saw that it was only him in the medical bay, he turned and pressed a button on the comm link on his bed side table and said<p>

"ok who is controling my ship?"

he released the button sat there grimacing in pain, then a sing song voice said

"well, look at who is awake, how are you feeling?"

he growled at the voice of Dalphine and said as his whole ship shook and the familiar sound of gun fire and explosions reached his ears

"what are you doing to my ship"

there was a pause and Dalphin replied

"you might want to get up here"

within the blink of an eye Nep' faylon was out of the medical bed and he dashed down the corridors and stepped onto the bridge to find it was a mess, grunts were running in circles with thier arms above thier heads, jackals were sitting their doing nothing and brutes were looking around in a daze, Nep' faylon let out a roar so loud that if you were there you would be deaf, everyone on the bridge paused and looked at the source of the noise and saw Nep' faylon walking up to the command chair and said

"get out human"

Dalphin reluctantly obeyed and stood up, Nep' faylon sat down and said

"bring all weapon systems online, bring up all shield and prime all cannons to be fired"

the bridge soon becam under control and all occupants went to their stations to carry out their orders, Nep' faylon nodded and said

"Mia, status, i wanna know who is attacking my ships"

"welcome back admiral"

a feminin voice replied as Mia's avatar appeared with one hand on her hip, a famous AI gesture, she looked at the admiral and said

"its another flood portal"

Nep' faylon nodded and said

"tell the men to get to thier stations, i want all fighters to their stations, send a report of what is happening to the leadership"

Mia nodded and her avatar dissapeared, then Nep' faylon turned his chair to face Dalphin who said

"nice wings thier, care to tell me what happened"

Nep' faylon was about to answer when he was interupted by Mia's announcement over the pa

"_attention all personell, we are engaging the enemy, all units to their defensive stations we are engaging the enemy this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill"_

the ship shudders and the lights in the bridge flicker then stop like some old horror movie, Nep' faylon stands and whispers

"they are here"

he looks down on his crew then he looks up and says

"Mia, status, what was that"

Mia's avatar flickers to life and says

"im detecting seven ships coming out of slipspace, we lost contact with the cryo bay, engine room, and hangars 5 7 and 6, we have intruders in said areas"

Nep' faylon cursed as the ship shuddered violently and when it stops and a human at the primary controls near the front of the ship says

"ma'am, fire control for the main cannon is offline, and we lost contact with the forward unto darkness"

Nep' faylon cursed again and said to a grunt at a control console

"launch all fighters"

the grunt replied

"yes sir! launching all fighters"

"admiral! enemy ships in sector 4!"

said Mia without taking her 'eyes' of the main view screen, the ship shuddered violently and Nep' faylon's comm link started to beep. he picked it up and said

"go ahead"

"sir! *cough* *cough* the flood! they breached the armory! *cough* they took all the weapons and are head towards the bri- huh? noooooo aaaggghhhhhhhh"

the communication terminated and Nep' faylon said to Mia

"patch me through to all remaining ships"

she nodded and deactivated her avatar, he sat down in the command chair and pressed one of the many glowing buttons and said

"attention all ships, this is the admiral, the command ship is being boarded, i want all remaining vessels to fly through the flood portal, its time we end this"

* * *

><p>a little cliffy if you ask me, anyway please click the blue words at the bottom of the screen, if you do i will give you a free cookie:)<p>

imperial admiral out...


	17. Chapter 17: idea's

Chapter 17

whats up guys it is Nep' faylon and Neptin with another chapter of everyones favourite story:) me and Neptin have been thinking isnt that right?...yes that is right... always with the boredom eh? anyway we figured that me and Neptin should make a video and post on youtube with your two favourite authors talking about how we made this story, anyway pm me what you think and if we get enough votes then we will make the video, also i have been hitting some road blocks so if i dont update then now you know why anyway, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

><p>"It's time we finished this"<p>

Neptin's image appeared on the main view screen and he said

"did you just say to _fly _into the portal?"

"yes"

Nep' faylon then said to Mia

"activate all thrusters and fly into the portal"

"aye-aye"

Neptin killed the communication just as all the ships flew into the portal, the moment the forward unto light began to enter the portal the lights flickered the ship shuddered violently, and continued till they were fully into the portal, suddenly there was a bright flash and it went out as soon as it came and when the light faded they were met with a sight they least expected, one of the prophets ships and a small unsc frigate ship, the communication screen flickered to life revealing the prophey of regret

"well this is a most unexpected turn of events"

"your highness"

Nep' faylon said bowing, he stood up and said

"and how may i serve you your holiness"

"my ship needs repairs, send me some of you best engineers"

"i shall do so at ounce"

the screen flickered off the back on revealing a woman with short black hair and piercing eyes, Nep' faylon was intimidated slightly

"are you imperial admiral Nep' faylon?"

"yes, and you are?"

"captain miranda keyes"

Nep' faylon was about to speak when Mia's avatar appeared and she said

"incoming flood infected vessels"

Nep' faylons eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he said questioningly

"what did you just say?"

"incoming flood infected vessels, aproximate time...30 secounds"

Nep' faylon cursed under his breath and said

"put the ship on combat alert alpha, human?"

he turned to miranda keyes

"i will hold them off for as long as i can, you better go secure a landing zone fast, good luck"

he ended the transmission, miranda pressed a couple buttons and the ship glided down, meanwhile back on the forwrad unto light Nep' faylon turned to Mia and said

"how long?"

"ten seconds"

"crap"

he turned and watched as a slip space rupture as 15 infected covenant and unsc assualt vessels came out of slip space, Nep' faylon cooly said

"fire all cannons, i want them nothing but debris"

suddenly there was a sound that could only mean one thing, a low groaning sound resonated from inside the ship and Mia said while looking at the main view screen

"sir, if the forward unto light takes a hit like that one more hit our engines will go critical"

Nep' faylon nodded and said

"alert all personnel to be ready to evac and alert all combat teams to be ready for boarding"

"all teams sir?"

"yes, lets give our old friends a warm welcome"

Mia's avatar flickered and dissapeared and nep' faylon slowly turned and wearily

"this is going to soon be the end of me, i know it"

Nep' faylon motioned for two black armored elites to follow, they nodded and walked in step behind him like silently, they got in the elevator and before the doors closed with a hiss he said to Dalphin

"dont wreck the bridge while im out"

she nodded and the doors silently closed, and Nep' faylon sighed silently

* * *

><p>i know, i know, this chapter isnt as eventfull as i hoped but it the next chapter will be better i promise, please review:)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: another announcement

Chapter 18

whats up guys it is Nep' faylon and Neptin with another chapter of your favorite story, only the sad thing is, we are getting REAL tired of the harsh and annoying reviews from anonymous reviews, so by the power of being the author invested in me and Neptin, i have disabled anonymous reviews, sorry to those who cant get a fanfic profile with fanfiction, i am terribly sorry but you can thank the anonymous reviewer who made a review on the first chapter, unless someone can convince me that i should re-enable it i will keep it disabled, i havnt come up with another chapter yet and i am horribly slow on uploading chaters cause i have writers block, lots of homework and schoolwork, horribly slow internet and i am literally doing 4 stories at ounce i only found the time to upload the previouse chapter and this chapter cause i am doing this while doing homework, untill then read other stories or previouse chapters

imperial admiral out...


	19. Chapter 19: finish the fight part 1

Forward unto light story chapter 19

What's up guys it is Nep' faylon and Neptin with another chapter of your favorite story, now we are sorry that we haven't updated in a while but I have been updating my story 'more than he bargained for' and it was going well and I found a site called '' and we have been making a story on that so our progress will be slowed, now first off in our announcements is that I have been pm-ing a author who's pen name is:dreamornightmare, and I promised her that I would announce her in our story….Nep' faylon I don't think you ran that by me what's with that?...you know Neptin let do something real quick, I got a pm saying that they are having a hard time reading this so here

Nep' faylon: ok is that better…..ok, well you see Neptin I had been pm-ing dreamornightmare because I had been reading her stories and thanks to her I got some ideas for 'more than he bargained for'

Neptin: oh ok that's better, anyway lets get on with the story

Nep' faylon: right, hobey-ho lets go….

Nep' faylon gave a weary sigh as the doors closed, for some reason he felt as though something bad was about to happen. Suddenly there was low thud that resonated throughout the ship, Nep' faylon pushed a button on the comm. Link and said "ship master, what was that?" then a voice replied

"they locked onto the ship, repeat they locked onto- AAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"shipmaster? Shipmaster?"

Then a weird noise came as a reply and Nep' faylon's eyes grew wide as he knew what that noise was and he then said with realization

"they're here"

After the elevator reached it's destination the doors hissed open and when the 3 stepped out only to find dead bodies everywhere. Nep' faylon activated his energy sword and ran to the hangar to find a intense battle being held. A combat form of an elite charged at Nep' faylon only to get shredded by his energy sword and Nep' faylon ran to commander freeman who was busy holding off three combat forms with 3 grunts and a jackal, when freeman saw Nep' faylon coming he roared

"its about time you joined"

"well you know me, always glad to join"

"well now is the time to get to work, we have to retake the hangar if we have any hope of winning"

Nep' faylon nodded and began cutting through combat forms as if they were butter.

We know we know, the chapter is short and we are terribly sorry, my laptop screen wouldn't turn on and I had to wait a while for them to fix it. Please forgive us the next chapter will be up soon we promise


	20. Chapter 20: finishing the fight part 2

What's up guys it is Nep' faylon with another hearty chapter of forward unto light, well guys it looks like this story is starting to come to a close. But don't worry I am making a sequel but it will take time to put together, oh yeah I almost forgot to add characters that were in the story that I neglected…..IM SOOOORRRRYYYYYY! T.T anyway here is your next chapter enjoy :D

Hobey-ho lets go….

* * *

><p>Nep' faylon looked at his comm. Link on his left arm when Dalphin shouted<p>

"Get up here!"

Nep' faylon dashed out of the hangar followed by two black squad elite's and up the service lift to the bridge, his eyes widened when he saw the battle outside the bridge. He walked over to the command chair and sat down and Mia popped up on the holotank and said

"Primary power is failing, activating emergency backup power"

Nep' faylon put his face in his hand and rested his elbows on his knees and sighed in frustration. He looked up when Mia continued

"We have lost contact with our elite special forces, hangars 2,3, and 12 are completely in flames and our slip space drive is damaged"

Nep' faylon stood up and clasped his hands behind his back and said in alarm

"Sir! The flood portal is continuing to send in flood forces, we can't hold them off much longer!"

Nep' faylon sighed and realizing what he had to do he said over the ship wide PA

"_all hands, this is the admiral; all combat teams and personnel get to life boats or evac station, we are abandoning the light, ops personnel report to evac stations immediately, good luck peace out"_

He released the button and said to Mia

"Mia, prepare self destruct sequence then set it to manual and sort yourself for a hard drive transfer, that's an order"

Mia nodded and disappeared, an evacuation alarm sounded and when the last of the bridge crew left the holotank beeped signaling that the transfer was over he took the computer chip and handed it to Dalphin and said "take care of her, make sure she gets to the leadership" Dalphin took the chip with a look of curious in her eyes, Nep' faylon turned to the last two black squad elite's and said "it has been an honor serving with you, make sure you both and Dalphin get to a life boat, understood?" they nodded and practically had to drag Dalphin to the lift, when the doors of the lift closed Nep' faylon turned to the view screen and a picture of Neptin, havocs, and the other ships in his command and said

"Attention all cruisers and fighters this is the admiral, I have evacuated my vessel of crew and fighters, provide escort and get them to your ships, I have noticed that the only way to finish this is if I fly the light into the portal, I have activated the self destruct sequence, once it is close enough I will jettison a life boat and escape before the light explodes"

Neptin objected by saying "there has to be another way Nep' faylon, we can fire live Mac rounds into the portal we can-"

Nep' faylon interrupted him by saying "don't worry Neptin, I will make I look forward to coming back and fighting with you, as for the rest of you provide cover fire for me as I make my way to the portal, and prepare a retrieval squad for my life boat when I escape" he ended the communication and prepared the thrusters to go full throttle

Meanwhile Neptin ordered "concentrate all fire on any enemy fighter that approaches the light" then he thought to himself 'don't screw this up Nep' faylon' and meanwhile back on the light as the light began to approach the portal a voice in his head said "you will never defeat me, I shall be the victor" Nep' faylon smiled and he said as the light began to enter the portal "let us finish what we started long ago, once and for all" he activated the countdown time for the detonation but once the timer popped up on the screen it stopped and a error message appeared on the screen and the voice laughed in his head. Nep' faylon turned to the view screen and recorded a live message on it and sent it to Neptin, at the end of the message he said "our true goal is not the light but the light beyond the great barrier, stay true to the light" he smiled and saluted and end the transmission. He turned back to the face look outside and he felt a tingly sensation over his body and he looked down and saw that he was back to his original form, he lifted up the detonation button and he pressed the button and everything went dark.

Neptin watched as the light exploded, there was a loud 'BOOM' as the flood portal exploded. No sooner did the flood portal exploded did the flood vaporize, it was oddly quiet and Neptin said "send out a retrieval squad to get Nep' faylon and-"his AI interrupted him by saying "that…won't be necessary sir"

Neptin turned to the AI who shook her head looking down. Neptin was beyond shocked, it was by instinct really, every marine lowered their guns and took their helmet off and placed it over their heart and bowed their heads and the covenant bowed their heads too. After the everything was secure Neptin activated his communication screen and an image of the leadership and admiral hood appeared and after Neptin said they won the leadership and hood cheered and when they calmed down one of the leadership asked "and what of Nep' faylon, where is he?" Neptin lowered his head and shook it. The others followed suit and after a couple moments Neptin finally said "we are heading back to earth"

When they got back to earth a ceremony was held to honor those who died in the fight, when they reached Nep' faylon; Hood turned and activated the message that he sent to Neptin shortly before he died

"I am admiral Nep' faylon of the covenant armada, as I record this message I realize that the only way to end this war is to sacrifice myself, I have dodged death so many times I overestimated my abilities and now I pay for it with my life, I wish I could be with everyone to help rebuild what has been damaged but I won't, I know that my sacrifice will not go unforgotten, our true goal is not the light but the light beyond the great barrier" he saluted and smiled then the message ended. Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the dead, but in Dalphin's, Neptin's, and Freemans mind they knew that it wasn't over, it was only just beginning….

* * *

><p>to be honest i actually came close to crying a little about the death of my character, anyway information about the sequel will be up soon as the next chapter i dont know when though so stay tuned, dont forget to review please<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: special thanks

Special thanks

A special thanks for Dreamornightmare and gorilla 032 for providing helpful support for the story

Special thanks to noble 15 for providing us with rico kovacs

Special thanks to halofan7217 for providing Neptin

Special thanks to fanfiction for letting us be here today to read my story

Special thanks to bungie and for providing helpful information about several things with the cruisers used in the story

Special thanks to noble 15 for providing the '_fleet of spirits' _

And finally the ever present disclaimer: I don't own halo or its properties 'insert more legal stuff here'

Now the sequel is actually gonna be a little bit of a crossover I'm not sure yet because I am still drawing up the plans for the sequel, vote yes for a sequel or vote no for no sequel just to lighten things up a little


End file.
